Stories of the Dormitories
by simpleharmonies
Summary: What happened when Kurt transferred to Dalton? There were parties and interesting morning rituals. Kurt quickly finds out Blaine likes someone else. Kurt does everything he can to make that change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is going to be a very long mutli chapter fic. It's Klaine centric of course. And it's going to be a bit slow moving in the beginning as I try to establish characters and their personalities as there are many original characters here.

Chapter One

Kurt stepped up to the door of Dalton Academy, his eyes wide in anticipation and excitement. The place was gorgeous. Kurt stood between two white pillars on the top of the steps. His hand reached out and grabbed the brass doorknob. Taking a deep breath he twisted it and pushed open the heavy wooden door. He was ready for the next chapter in his life.

Kurt stepped into a wide room with high ceilings and marble flooring. He was almost scared to step onto to it for fear of possibly making it dirty. The room was beautiful. Chandeliers hung from the high dome-like ceiling and a colorful sun mural was in the middle of the floor. Kurt stared at it for awhile. He jumped when the school bell went off and students filed into the room from every which way. Classes must be over for the day, he thought as he checked his watch. Students appraised him as they hurried out the doors behind him, most likely heading to their dorms and cars. Kurt moved out of their way, quickly sliding to the side of the room.

A smile crept on his lips as he saw a familiar face. "Blaine!" The dark haired boy spun around looking for the source of the call. His eyes connected with Kurt's and he smiled faintly at the taller boy. Kurt smile turned into an all out grin. Blaine had that effect on him, unfortunately.

"Kurt! You're here!" Blaine excitedly exclaimed. "Have you decided if you are boarding here?"

"Well my SUV is absolutely filled with my luggage. What do you think?"

"No way! I'm so excited you decided to board! What house did you get?" Blaine's eyes sparkled with interest. Kurt just smiled down at the smaller boy. Truth is, he had no idea where he was staying. It took Kurt many restless nights to decide to board here in the first place. He finally figured out all of the money he would save on gas. His dad and Carole already spent their honeymoon money letting him enroll here. He didn't need to borrow any more money from them. So he asked himself why the hell not?

"Kurt, what house?" Blaine waved his hand in front of Kurt's face who just shook his head and shrugged, looking down sheepishly. "Wait, you're telling me you don't know yet? Come with me."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started leading him down one of the halls. Butterflies fluttered around in Kurt's stomach at the touch. Why does he do that to me? Kurt asked himself this question daily. Ever since he had met the dark haired boy Kurt's world turned upside-down. Blaine was always on his mind and just seeing the boy made Kurt's stomach flutter. Of course Kurt would never admit this to anyone else, but Blaine made him nervous. The only other time Kurt was ever nervous was when his life was being threatened at McKinley. Kurt didn't get nervous, he was a strong confident individual. Kurt loathed the way Blaine made him feel. He was completely and utterly in love with him.

The boys approached a door that said Boarding Office on a gold plate. Kurt looked down to see their hands still intertwined. He quickly pulled his own hand away when Blaine knocked on the dark wooden door and opened it. The man that was sitting at a huge ebony desk looked up as they entered the room. He had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes that connected with Kurt's for a moment then looked towards Blaine. He nodded, "Blaine."

"Hey, Duncan. This is-"

"Kurt Hummel." Duncan finished for him. Blaine nodded. Duncan stood and extended his hand towards Kurt. "I'm Duncan Kraft, Head of Boarding."

Kurt shook it firmly before replying. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now, Kurt, I am taking that you have decided to board here." Duncan looked down at Kurt. He was really tall, at least six foot, Kurt thought.

"Yes sir, I have. Blaine here was just asking me what house I was in when I realized I had no idea." Kurt smiled up at Duncan and then at Blaine.

"Alright well let me just check to see where we have openings." Duncan sat down at his computer and made a few clicks here and there. "Any preference?"

"coughSouthcough"

"Blaine, that was the worst fake cough I have ever heard." Duncan narrowed his eyes at Blaine who just grinned. "Kurt?"

"Um, South is fine for me. At least I will know someone there."

"Very well then, South it is. I hope you don't mind having a roommate." Duncan raised an eyebrow at Kurt in askance.

"No, not at all. It's fine." Kurt has heard many times Blaine talking about rooming alone, maybe Kurt would get lucky. Then again, Kurt didn't know if he would be able to handle rooming with Blaine. Never hurts to try though, Kurt thought and smiled to himself.

"You will be rooming with Travis Ford." Kurt's face fell, so much for rooming with Blaine, but he just nodded as Blaine's mouth fell open. Kurt turned to look at the boys odd reaction before he recovered and shut his mouth. "Here is your room key and the rulebook of the house. Talk to Robert if you have any questions. He is Head of South. He's always wandering around." Duncan handed Kurt the mentioned materials. Kurt thanked him and headed out, Blaine in tow.

As the two boys walked back to the large room Kurt first entered Blaine blurted out, "I can't believe you get to room with him!" Blaine threw his hands up and sighed deeply. "It's not fair."

"Is there something I should know?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious at Blaine's reaction.

"Just that I have the biggest crush ever on him!" Blaine instantly covered his mouth with his hands, wide-eyed. "That was not supposed to come out, as incredibly true as it may be."

Kurt already hated the guy. Blaine was supposed to like him, not this Travis guy. Figures though. Who was he kidding? Blaine was never going to like him. Kurt was just this wounded child to him most likely. "Just my luck." Kurt muttered to himself. He would have to room with the guy Blaine likes. The universe was always out to get him.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Uh. Nothing." Kurt's cheeks flushed red. That wasn't meant to be heard. "Does he like you back?"

"I wish." Blaine sighed in frustration, "No, we're just friends. His room is right next to mine. Well I guess it is yours now too. You are lucky. He is gorgeous."

_Great_, Kurt thought as he rolled his eyes and headed out the large wooden door he entered not that long ago. Blaine followed him down the steps. Kurt's SUV was waiting for them. Blaine looked inside. "Hey you weren't kidding when you said it was full. Did you bring your whole house?" Blaine laughed looking at Kurt and then back to the SUV that was absolutely filled to the rim with suitcases.

"No, of course not. That's not even half of my closet." Kurt looked at Blaine who was rolling his eyes and mouthing the word diva. "I am not a diva, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt lightly smacked his arm and laughed. "Get in the car, and show me where I am going to live."

When Kurt entered the South house, he was in heaven. Outside the place looked like ordinary dorms. But once inside it was like being in a castle. The living room was the first place you walked into. High ceilings were once again present with the beautiful chandeliers matching the ones in the school. Long black couches wrapped around a large television set that had a killer looking stereo system and many game consoles connected to it. The flooring here was wooden and polished and matched the curved staircase that led to the next floor. Kurt gasped at the beauty of the place and Blaine chuckled behind him.

"It's gorgeous." Kurt's blue eyes continued to sweep around the room.

"Sure is. Now you are in room 405 and it's down that hall." Blaine pointed towards the right hallway. Kurt nodded as Blaine turned to go the opposite way.

"Where are you going? I thought your room was next to mine."

"It is. But I'm going to need Wes and David to help me carry in all your crap." Blaine laughed at Kurt's shocked face.

"My stuff is not crap! It's all very important!" Kurt was furious, no one insults his stuff.

"It's important to have about a hundred scarves?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"Mr. Anderson, has someone been snooping through my things?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine who blushed heavily.

"Of course not." He spun on his heel and wandered down the hall to the left.

"You can never have enough scarves, Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him before grinning and going towards his room. Blaine was adorable when he blushed. He shook his head as soon as the thought entered it. He couldn't think these things. Blaine liked someone else, not Kurt. Kurt reached the door marked 405 and swiped his card. The light above the handle turned green and Kurt pushed the door open.

Instantly his ears were invaded with Lady Gaga music. Well at least he has great taste, Kurt thought as he entered his new living quarters. His eyes swept over the room suddenly realizing these weren't just normal dorms. They were suites! On the right side of the room was a large opening that a huge bed sat in with a beautiful mahogany desk and white walls, this was all untouched. It was undecorated and rather bland. But Kurt would fix that in no time! To the left was the other room. It is where a tall boy in jeans and a black t-shirt stood, back turned and energetically dancing to Bad Romance. His room looked like a rainbow threw up on it. His walls were lime green and hot pink. His part of the ceiling was black covered with neon colors, most likely splatter painted. The large bed was covered with purple, lime green, and hot pink blankets and the carpet was bright orange. Kurt didn't know how, but the place didn't look all that terrible. It was extremely bright and Kurt loved how happy it looked.

Suddenly, the boy jumped and spun around his eyes falling on Kurt. Instantly, he stopped dancing and ran to his stereo, turning off the music. When he turned back to Kurt, his cheeks were red with embarrassment but he smiled slightly, amused with himself. The boy started to approach Kurt and he realized Blaine was right. He was gorgeous. Damn. He had wavy dark brown hair that hung past his ears, fairly tan skin and high cheekbones to die for. The most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. They were the brightest blue Kurt has ever seen. They were absolutely captivating compared to his dark hair. Kurt suddenly felt very insecure about himself and cursed his pale skin and awkward features.

"Hi. I'm sorry about that. You must be my new roommate that Robert just told me about. I'm Travis," he held his hand out and Kurt noticed that Travis' thumb nail was painted black. None of his other finger nails were painted at all.

"Hi. It's perfectly okay. I'm Kurt," Kurt shook his hand politely but still sent hateful vibes towards him in his head. Yeah, it made Kurt kind of a bitch. But Kurt would refuse to get along with the guy that Blaine liked.

"Well, nice to meet you. Your room is over there," Travis explained pointing to the bland room.

"Yeah, figured as much," Kurt snapped. Travis seemed unaffected by his bitchiness and continued talking.

"I have a card here for you that has some money on it that you are allowed to use to decorate your room and buy any other necessary materials," Travis reached into his back pocket and handed Kurt a shiny new credit card.

"Wait a second. Dalton just gives you money to decorate your room?" Kurt stood in shock at the news. The things he could do with this. Plans were already constructing themselves in his head.

"Yeah, it's pretty sick. Of course I went a little overboard with the paint in mine," Travis nodded his head in the direction of the colorful area.

"I can see that." Travis grinned at Kurt. He had a really nice smile. Damn. Why is this guy so perfect? It wasn't fair.

A knock was heard on the door behind him and Kurt turned and opened it. Wes, David and Blaine rushed in and dropped all of Kurt's bags on the floor. They were all breathing heavily and complaining about the weight of everything.

"Good God Hummel, do you need anymore stuff?" Wes complained to Kurt.

"Wow," Travis said as he looked over all of Kurt's bags. "You sure do come prepared."

"You do realize we wear uniforms at this school and don't need this much clothing?" David asked Kurt finally getting his breath back.

"As I've said before, every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion. I won't be in school _all_ the time." Blaine just laughed at this and Kurt grinned at him. He loved making Blaine laugh, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Except his own singing voice, of course.

"Well he has a point," Travis pointed out from behind Kurt. Does he need to voice his opinion all the time? Even if he was agreeing with him, Kurt didn't want to hear it.

"Fine, whatever," Wes stated before throwing his hands up and walking out of the room. David followed after him after giving Kurt a quick smile.

"Oh by the way, their room number is 304 its in the opposite hall of ours. If you need anything they will be happy to help. Don't mind Wes, he's not having a great day," Blaine explained with an apologetic smile. "My room, as I said before, is right next door so feel free to come by pretty much whenever. Everyone usually crashes there anyways since I don't room with anyone and I have a great sound system."

"Yeah, it's true. I crash there a lot with Wes and David," Travis agreed and Blaine looked up at him and smiled. Kurt narrowed his eyes at this before grabbing a few of his bags off the floor and hauling them to his side of the room.

"Well make yourself at home," Blaine said. He then turned around and left, leaving the two new roommates alone. _Great. _

Kurt continued to carry his bags over to his side of the dorm. Travis watched him for a bit before going back to his radio and turning it back on, Katy Perry now invading the room. "I hope you don't mind the music," Travis yelled to Kurt from across the room before turning the music down a tad. "Or my singing," he added sheepishly.

"You sing?" Kurt asked curiously as Travis made his way over to Kurt's side of the room. "Are you a Warbler?"

Travis grinned at him, "Yeah. Are you thinking of trying out?" Kurt only nodded in response. "I'm sure you will do great." Travis gently patted Kurt's shoulder and smiled sincerely. Kurt smiled back at him. Why did he have to be so nice? It made it really hard to hate his guts. "So, Doll, do you want me to help you unpack?"

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Doll?" Travis raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked in a mixture of curiosity and disbelief. He had just met the guy and he already had a pet name?

"You look like a porcelain doll," Travis deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt blushed and opened his mouth to say something before Travis cut him off. "I give nick names to everyone and everything. I'm sorry."

Kurt stared at him for a moment before replying, "It's okay. I've had worse nick names. Believe me."

Travis gave him an understanding nod, "I'm sorry." Kurt didn't even have to explain, Travis knew. "Well in Dalton you will have no more of those for sure. Only the odd ones I happen to spit out."

"I think I can live with that. Now what was that with you wanting to help me unpack?" Kurt decided right then that he wasn't going to hate Travis just because Blaine liked him. He was genuinely nice and Kurt needed some friends around here. Kurt hoped and wished that one day Blaine would come around and like Kurt. Like that was ever going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kurt Hummel was smart. He decided to move into Dalton on a Friday so he would have the whole weekend to settle in. It was a great idea, that was until the next morning actually came around.

Saturday morning Kurt awoke to someone blaring heavy rock music. Kurt knew the band, he did live with Finn after all. Truth be told, it wasn't a bad song either. It was just eight in the morning and Kurt was annoyed. He sat up in his rather large bed and scanned the other side of the room, Travis was up reading. He sat cross legged on his bed with a grey beanie cap on, black sweatpants and shirtless. Kurt would have to get used to having someone like that walking around shirtless every day. He convinced himself that it wouldn't take too long getting used to, he definitely wasn't going to protest. He was rooming with one of the hotter guys here, he should take advantage of staring once in awhile. It wasn't like Kurt was attracted to Travis anyways. He was just nice to look at. The boy that had Kurt's heart liked Travis. Kurt was in a bad situation.

"Got an eye-full yet, Doll?" Travis asked breaking Kurt out of his trance and making him realize he had been staring at Travis' bare chest for the last minute or so.

Kurt blushed deeply, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. I zoned. Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't even care," Travis replied with a small smile and averted his gorgeous blue eyes back down to his reading. "You still want to go shopping later?" Kurt and Travis had stayed up late last night talking and unpacking all of Kurt's things. They decided they should go shopping for decorations for Kurt's room since he couldn't stand living in such a boring place.

"Duh," Kurt nodded quickly before asking irritated, "Who the hell is playing Nine Inch Nails this early in the morning?"

"I can't believe you what this is," Travis stared at him with his mouth hanging open. "I thought you were all pop and broadway numbers, like me, not heavy metal rock and grunge." They also talked a lot about music. They had a lot in common. Kurt was glad didn't decide to hate Travis, they were already becoming great friends.

"Yeah, well this is basically all my stepbrother plays," Kurt said simply with a shrug before swinging his legs off the bed and heading towards the door to yell at the bastard who was blaring the music.

"Oh. I see. You have any other siblings?" Travis asked curiously. That was something they didn't get the chance to talk about, their families.

"Nope. Just Finn. See my mother died when I was younger, so just last year I hooked my dad up with Carole, Finn's mom," Kurt said nonchalant, he has said it so many times before.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your mom. But it's really sweet of you to help out your dad like that," Travis smiled again at Kurt before closing his book and heading over to the door as well.

"You wouldn't think that if you knew my reasoning at the time." Travis raised an eyebrow at this. "I will tell you about it later, after I go yell at this brute!"

Travis placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder stopping him as he reached for the door handle. "Better check yourself before you wreck yourself, Doll. Kinda got the crazy bed head thing going on."

Kurt gasped in horror before rushing to the bathroom to fix his hair. The bathroom was his favorite part of the dorms. There were double white marble sinks on a beautiful dark green granite counter top. Kurt swore the shower could fit ten people and the gorgeous porcelain tub with gold hardware could fit about five. Kurt fell in love the minute he entered it.

After finishing fixing his hair he finally wandered out into the hallway. The music was coming from the room across from his. He marched up to the door and lifted his hand to pound heavily on it when the door opened and a boy who was a little taller than Kurt stood there looking at him with an odd expression. The boy had blonde hair that was styled into a fauxhawk and piercing green eyes. He wore grey sweatpants and a blue shirt with a deep v-neck. He raised one of his eyebrows at Kurt as if to ask what the hell he wanted.

"Okay. You listen here. It is eight in the freaking morning. Is it absolutely necessary to blare Nine Inch Nails at this ungodly hour? I need my beauty sleep," Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation as he yelled at the guy.

"You know Nine Inch Nails? You don't look the type. I'm sorry. You must be new. I'm Alessandro," his voice was low and almost growled as he said his name. Well, damn. Is everyone at this school super attractive? Kurt felt more and more insecure every day. "You can just call me Sandro though."

"Uh, I'm Kurt." They briefly shook hands before Kurt continued on with his scolding. "The music? Can you please turn it the hell down next time?"

"I don't know. I'm usually very loud," Sandro wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt suggestively. Wait, what?

"Don't mind him, he's a huge pervert," Wes called out as he hurried by with David towards the kitchen.

"It's true. I am," Sandro said simply. "I guess I can keep the music down next time though."

Kurt just nodded and turned around heading back towards his room. People here were odd, he had already decided that. He walked back into his own room and saw Travis walking out of the bathroom freshly showered. "How do you put up with that music every morning? I would go crazy. I need to sleep," Kurt yawned just then, proving his point.

"You should get used to being rudely awakened here in South," Travis warned Kurt, rubbing his wet hair with a small towel.

"Why?" Kurt asked, just a little scared about what he might hear. Blaine had mentioned when Kurt was still at McKinley that he shared a house with some pretty crazy but fun people. He had never really elaborated.

"Well, we have a little game we play here," Travis started sitting down on his bed, Kurt walked over to him and sat beside him. "We basically like to see how many unique and stupid or crazy ways we can wake up everyone else."

Kurt's mouth fell open, horrified. "Like what?"

"Well there was one instance that Sandro filled the vents up with stink bombs. That was a horrible experience. Once, Wes & David used paintball guns. We all had to buy new blankets after that."

"Even you? I thought you would enjoy the extra color in here," Kurt replied looking around Travis' room. "I mean look how plain your room is," Kurt chuckled slightly at his own joke and Travis lightly punched his arm before laughing too.

"Blaine hired the marching band once. I've hated trumpets ever since." Kurt laughed again at this one, brightening up just at the mention of Blaine's name. He always had tried to hide his feelings, but this thing with Blaine, it just wanted to burst out of him. Kurt hated it.

"Alex and I always had a great time trying to come up with new ways on how to wake up the others. We usually did it when we would all crash at Blaines'. One time, we were able to tie all their feet together and Alex had an air horn. So when they all jumped up in surprise, they got tangled and just toppled over each other. We had to hear them whine about their bruises and crap for weeks," Travis smiled, looking completely absorbed in the memory.

Kurt didn't want to ruin the moment but had to ask, "Who is Alex?"

Travis' eyes flashed with sadness for a moment before returning back to their original sparkle. Kurt had guessed he built up a pretty good wall within him, much like Kurt did. "He was my old roomie," Travis said quietly. He took a deep breath and was about ready to speak again when Kurt stopped him.

"You don't have to tell me," Kurt placed a comforting hand on Travis' shoulder. "You've only known me for a day. I don't think I deserve to know anything remotely personal yet." Travis looked at Kurt for a moment and smiled.

"Thanks, but I already consider you a friend. So you get to put up with all my emotional crap," Travis looked back down and started talking again before giving Kurt the chance to reply. "Alex was also my best friend. We became close almost instantly, much like you and I," a small smile appeared for a moment. "We confided in each other about our sexuality. Alex was gay, like myself. So we really related to one another." It was the first time Kurt heard Travis say it. Kurt knew though, almost from the moment he saw him. Kurt had excellent gaydar.

"Anyway," Travis continued. "We were so close that others swore we were the same person. Well one night, Alex told me he had feelings for me. Feelings I did not reciprocate as I had feelings for someone else, still do actually." Kurt's face was drained of color. Did he mean Blaine? Did Travis like Blaine? A million thoughts went through his head. What if they got together? Could Kurt room with the boyfriend of the guy he was in love with? Probably not. Travis was a great friend and all. But Kurt wouldn't be able to handle that. He would be a wreck. It wasn't until a hand starting shaking him a bit that Kurt came back to earth. "Doll, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kurt nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Please continue. I'm sorry."

"Um, it's okay," Travis eyed Kurt suspiciously before going on. "As I was saying, Alex kissed me one day. When I told him I couldn't do it because I liked someone else, he flipped. He went crazy, yelling and throwing things, mostly my things. He told me how I should know how he feels and that I was a teasing little bitch for leading him on," Travis' eyes welled up with tears at the memory. Kurt could tell it hurt, a lot. So he wrapped and arm around Travis and brought him closer. The boy continued talking, "He transferred to a different school out of state and I never saw him again."

Kurt was silent for a moment taking it all in. He could tell that this Alex kid meant a lot to him. Even with everything that happened between the two, it would suck not seeing your best friend ever again. What if Kurt never saw Mercedes again? Kurt wouldn't be able to do that. It would tear him apart. "I am so sorry Travis. I can't even imagine how hard that is, not having your best friend around. I am not going to try to replace Alex but I hope I can be a great friend to you. You deserve it."

Travis' eyes filled with tears once again, "Thank you Kurt. So much. You don't know how much that means to me." Kurt hugged the boy close for a moment. He let go and stood up, stretching until he felt the pleasant crack of his spine. Travis made a face, "That's gnarly."

Kurt let out a small laugh, "Gnarly? What are you, a surfer?"

"It's my way of saying disgusting. Get used to it," Travis laughed with Kurt before standing up as well. "Well too much emotional talk for this early in the morning. Let's go get some coffee."

"Coffee? Trav, I think I love you," Kurt grinned.

A knock was heard on their door and they both yelled at the same time for the person to come in. They laughed briefly as the door opened. Blaine popped his head in before entering fully. He looked good as ever, his hair slightly disheveled and curly. Kurt liked him the best this way, all natural and completely Blaine looking. He smiled at the boy and Blaine grinned back.

"Hey, hobbit," Travis called affectionately. "What's up?"

Blaine opened his mouth to respond and Kurt started laughing hysterically. His laugh filled the whole room and the other boys looked at him curiously. Kurt was gasping for air, he couldn't breathe. His eyes began to water, he could not stop laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" Travis asked, looking at Kurt like he was going crazy.

"I can't. Oh my God. I can't breathe. You call him. You call him." Kurt burst out laughing again, unable to finish his sentence. Between laughs he managed to choke out, "Hobbit. You call him Hobbit!" Blaine's face turned red, instantly, and Kurt couldn't stop laughing. He was determined he was going to die from this. "Holy crap. I'm going to die. You just made my freaking life, Trav. I really do love you. Oh my God."

Travis joined in on the laughter for a moment before replying. "Gee, Doll, I didn't even know you could laugh that hard."

"Me either," Blaine said in wonder. He had never seen Kurt that happy since he met the kid. He knew Dalton would be good for him. Even if he was laughing at his expense.

"I didn't either! Ow, my stomach hurts!" Kurt's laughter died down into chuckles here and there. "Hobbit! It fits him so well!"

Blaine punched Kurt lightly in the arm, "You're mean."

"I'm sorry," Kurt was still grinning like mad attempting not to laugh. He bit his lip and looked at Blaine.

"Whatever. Okay so I was going to come in here to ask you if you wanted to get some coffee. You know, it's kinda our thing," Blaine looked at Kurt unable to see Kurt's heart skip a beat. Our thing. Kurt could hear him say that all day.

"Of course! I mean sure. Travis just asked me to get some with him. You can come with us if you want," Kurt smiled down at the curly haired boy. He noticed the way Blaine's eyes lit up when he mentioned Travis was coming with them. Kurt's face fell. Blaine just nodded enthusiastically staring at Travis happily. "Um. Okay then. I guess I should get dressed," Kurt's voice had lost all perkiness. Blaine was way to into Travis. For all Kurt knew, Travis could be into Blaine too.

"Yeah, me too," Travis agreed watching Kurt's face change from pure happiness to sadness in an instant. He did not like that at all. Later, he was going to get to the bottom of that.

"Okay. Meet us at my SUV in ten minutes. I will drive," Kurt said, he let his voice be filled with enthusiasm again. Kurt was a brilliant actor, he did a great job at hiding his emotions. Blaine said a quick agreement before heading out to his own room, happy as ever. Kurt watched the door for a moment after it shut, he sighed and headed to his side of the room. Travis frowned behind him. The room was suddenly too silent.

"Doll, can you hand me Tim?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked at Travis like he was crazy. "Who the hell is Tim?"

"The only thing that's always been there for me, my iPod," Travis smiled at Kurt from across the room. Kurt giggled like a hyena on crack as he threw Travis his precious Tim. "Hey I told you I named everything." Soon, broadway tunes filled the room and Kurt was in a better mood already as he got dressed for the day ahead.

**A/N:** Sorry for this very slow-moving chapter but I found it to be very necessary. Please review if you like it. =) Have a great day & thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to get to an actual plot soon. I'm enjoying messing around too much.

**Chapter Three**

After coffee Kurt and Travis dropped Blaine back off at Dalton. He said something about wanting to watch a football game with Wes and David. Kurt warned him he probably didn't want to go shopping with them anyways. The pair shopped until the evening rolled around, they maxed out the card Dalton had given Kurt on the decorations for Kurt's room and Travis had bought Kurt a new Prada bag to use for school. Kurt had politely declined the offer but Travis swiped his own card as soon as Kurt had turned his back.

Kurt had scowled him for it the whole drive back to Dalton. Inside though, he was absolutely delighted. The bag was gorgeous, and he did need a new one for school. It was no cheap bag, and Kurt felt awful having Travis buy it for him. "It's perfectly okay, Doll," the dark hair boy tried to tell him. "See my parents make sure my bank account is plenty full. I think it's their way of saying sorry we are never around. I don't use the money much, but when I do it is always replaced within the week. I guess it's a good thing, in case of emergencies or something, but I can't help but feel weird about the situation."

Kurt looked at Travis after his short speech and opened his mouth to ask a question. But he thought better of it, and averted his eyes back to the road. "What were you going to say?" Travis asked, he never missed anything. He was far too observant for Kurt. Travis would have Kurt pegged in no time at all. He would know everything there was to know about Kurt. That couldn't be a bad thing though, could it?

Kurt thought a moment before saying, "I am so sorry if this is too nosy or personal. You don't have to answer. But I was going to ask why your parents aren't around," Kurt looked at Travis out of the corner of his eye, awaiting his reaction.

Travis swept a few strands of hair from his eyes before smiling at Kurt, "Not too personal at all. My parents own multiple restaurants. Most of them are four and even five star restaurants in Europe. They travel around a lot, finding new places to open up more or just checking out the older ones. They are both amazing cooks and expected me to go into the family business. That didn't happen."

"Why? Don't you love food?" Kurt remembered there conversation while they were eating lunch. Travis had a high metabolism, he could eat anything and not gain an ounce. Which was a good thing for him, because he loved to eat. Kurt silently cursed him as he ate his salad while Travis chowed down on all the greasy food he could get his hands on.

"I do. But there is a problem," Travis paused for a moment and Kurt turned his eyes toward him. Travis lowered his voice, almost to a whisper, "I can't cook." Travis let out a hearty laugh, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Kurt joined in with him for a moment before pulling up to Dalton Academy.

"That's okay," Kurt said as they got out of the SUV. "Because I can cook for you."

"You cook?" Travis eyes widened for a bit.

"Yes, I do." Travis clapped happily at this and Kurt grinned. He acts like a small child sometimes, he thought.

Right then, Wes and David burst out the door of the South house and ran up to them. "Trav! What's wrong? We got your text that said urgent meet me outside!" Wes exclaimed, worry written all over his face. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what happened?

"It's okay. I just need your help to unload all the stuff we bought for Kurt's room," Travis grinned at the two boys, whose mouths were open in shock.

"That's urgent? You are ridiculous! This is unbelievable!" David yelled at Travis, who just laughed in return. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" Kurt broke out into laughter at this point as well. If looks could kill, Kurt would've been dead. David gave him the coldest glare anyone could muster. Of course, this didn't help the situation as Travis just laughed even harder. "I don't see why Blaine wanted you in South! You are just as bad as Travis!"

Kurt stopped laughing instantly, "Blaine wanted me here?"

Wes stepped in, "You were all he could talk about for weeks. Kurt is so down to earth. Kurt is awesome. You should hear his singing voice. Blah Blah Blah." Kurt's heart stopped for a moment. Blaine really talked about him that much? A huge smile broke out on his face as he grabbed a few bags from the SUV and walked up the steps to South. Blaine wanted him here, Kurt felt like he was floating down the hall. He didn't notice his observant friend behind him, smiling like an idiot. Plans were rolling around in Travis' head, he could tell Kurt had a huge crush on Blaine.

That night, Blaine invited Kurt over to his room to have a nice conversation. They hadn't been able to talk much since Kurt arrived. A knock was heard at Blaine's door and he rushed over to open it, Kurt stood there smiling at him. Blaine looked gorgeous as always, Kurt thought. His ocean eyes connected with Blaine's beautiful hazel ones. Kurt blushed slightly, just having that eye connection turned him into a puddle of goo. Kurt was way too deep in this, but he didn't know a way out. At this moment, he didn't even care.

"Come in," Blaine said softly. Kurt just nodded and walked in. Blaine's room was the same size as the others. Both sides of the room were decorated. Which was a little odd considering Blaine roomed alone. He was right though, Blaine had a killer stereo. It was massive and it sat in the unoccupied room, where the bed should be. A small stage lay out in front of it with a microphone.

"You have a stage?" Kurt stared in awe.

Blaine nodded happily, "I like to perform, all the time." Kurt chuckled slightly, this was the truest statement in the world. Blaine sang _all_ the time.

Kurt looked over to Blaine's side of the room. The walls were a dark navy color and next to the bed in the corner of the room was a mini hammock made out of cloth. Kurt squealed in delight, making Blaine jump. "Oh my. You have a freaking hammock! I love hammocks!" Kurt all but ran over to it, Blaine laughed at the sight.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite place to study at," Blaine said, walking over to it as well. "You can sit in it if you want."

"Oh my gosh. Yes! Thank you!" Kurt launched himself in it and lay down happily. He pushed off the wall with his foot, creating a pleasant swinging motion. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He was completely relaxed. He could lay here forever. There was something about swinging that made Kurt content. It didn't matter if it was a hammock or an actual swing. "I used to have a hammock when I was younger," Kurt finally muttered as Blaine sat himself on the bed, just watching the other boy. "My mom used to lay with me on it. We would just lay there for hours, sometimes we would read or just nap. I miss that."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, frowning at Kurt.

"It's alright," Kurt replied opening his eyes. He saw Blaine just sitting there, watching him. Kurt gently patted the spot next to him on the hammock. "Come here. Lay with me."

"No, no. It's okay. It was you and your moms thing." Blaine politely declined the offer.

"I know. But it's okay, I want you to. Come here." Kurt said a little more forcefully this time.

"Fine," Blaine muttered and stood up walking to Kurt. Blaine sat down on it gently next to Kuer before swinging his legs over, on it as well. He lay his head next to Kurt's. Kurt smiled happily and thought to himself, if only I could wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. If only. Blaine smiled back at the boy and made Kurt's heart flutter. He could look at that smile all day.

"How is it rooming with Travis? Isn't he gorgeous?" Kurt's thoughts were shattered into a million pieces as his heart sank. His face fell briefly, before he regained his composure.

"He's great. We have become great friends already. He's definitely not unattractive, but just between you and me, I've seen better." I'm looking at it, Kurt added in his head.

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along," Blaine said with a soft smile. "But I doubt there is better out there. He could be a supermodel."

"Yeah, me too," Kurt ignored that last part and just rolled his eyes. Blaine usually wasn't one to be caught up so much in looks, or so Kurt thought. And Kurt thought wrong apparently, Blaine practically drooling over Travis every time he saw him. Kurt sighed loudly and became desperate to change the topic, "Hey, do you think I will make it into the Warblers?"

"Why are you even asking me that?" Blaine asked, with fake shock on his face. He rolled on his side, moving much closer to Kurt, and propped his curl-covered head up on one of his elbows. "You have a beautiful voice. Of course you are going to make it. I talked to the Council earlier today and I set up an audition for you on Wednesday after school at the beginning of Warbler practice." Kurt started to panic. He would have to audition in front of all the Warblers. They were amazing, what if they didn't appreciate his voice? Kurt knew he was awesome, but the Warblers style was not like his own at all. They also didn't seem to value individuality like the New Directions did.

Kurt could feel Blaine's breathe on his face, it sent a shiver down his spine and he gulped staring into those beautiful dark eyes. It would be so easy to just stretch out his neck and capture those soft pink lips with his. He wanted to feel the other boy's tongue with his and share breaths. Kurt wanted to make Blaine moan under his kiss and fiercely grab that head full of curls and just never let go. He wanted to feel Blaine's fingertips brushing over every inch of his body. Kurt wanted that, and much much more.

Blaine's fingers snapped in front of his face and Kurt jumped back into reality. "Um, Kurt? Did you hear me? Come back to Earth."

Kurt shook his head slightly and chuckled, "Sorry Blaine. I must have been daydreaming. Didn't get much sleep because of someone blaring music at eight this morning." Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyed at the memory.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, you better get used to getting randomly awakened."

"I've heard," Kurt snapped. "Why do you guys have to do such stupid things? Can't you just let me sleep in peace?"

"Not going to happen," Blaine laughed even harder at Kurt's bitch face. "You know though, you should plan something to wake everyone up tomorrow. You will be instantly accepted by everyone if you can pull it off."

Kurt thought about this for a moment. Kurt wasn't good at pulling anything remotely prank-like off. First off, he wasn't sneaky enough. Secondly, he didn't have the brain of Noah Puckerman to even think of a plan. "You really think I can pull something like that off? Me? Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine just nodded and smiled, "Of course you can."

"You don't know me very well, do you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine faked shock again, "How dare you say that! Of course I know you!" Blaine jumped off from the hammock suddenly. Kurt was not expecting the weight to be shifted so soon and the hammock started to tilt Kurt's direction. Before Kurt had the chance to stop it, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He pulled with a little too much effort, as Kurt ended up standing inches from Blaine's face. Kurt breathed heavily from the fear of almost falling and being this close to Blaine.

For a moment it seemed at the world stood still. Kurt studied Blaine's face, his eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips for a second and Kurt swore he saw Blaine lean in a little before shaking his head and stepping back a few steps. Kurt sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry," Blaine muttered quietly. He sat back down on his bed.

"It's alright," Kurt replied softly. "You saved me from falling." Kurt smiled up at Blaine who just hummed happily. "Now what were you saying about you knowing me?" Kurt raised his eyebrow again at the shorter boy as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

Blaine got up and reeled back into his speech, "I know you! I know that your name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Kurt blushed slightly, he didn't expect Blaine to remember his middle name. "I know that your voice is fucking amazing." Kurt had never blushed so hard in his life. Mostly because of the compliment but there was a part of him that found Blaine swearing incredibly sexy. "And I know that you are going to come up with the most badass plan to ruin everyone's beauty sleep. That's a shame though, because a lot of people here could use it." Blaine laughed at his own joke.

Kurt laughed along with him for a minute before realizing something, "Badass? Blaine, have you been texting Puckerman again?" The two had hit it off when Kurt had introduced Blaine to the New Directions when they first met. It was an odd friendship and Kurt wasn't sure if he approved. Noah was sure to convert Blaine into some criminal or worse.

Blaine bit his lip sheepishly, "Um.. no. Not at all."

"Let me see your phone then," Kurt snapped at the horrible liar.

"No!" Blaine yelled, his hand instinctively going to his front pocket of his jeans to make sure Kurt couldn't steal his phone.

Kurt groaned, "Fine. But if Noah makes you into a criminal or sex shark don't come crying to me. I warned you." It wasn't that Kurt didn't like Puck. He actually considered him a really good friend. It was Puck's idea in the first place to have Kurt check out Dalton. Puck had changed too, he didn't bully anyone anymore and he had a great time in Glee club.

"I'm sure I will be fine," Blaine replied and then grinned at Kurt. "So, do you have a plan yet?"

"I do, actually." Kurt had been thinking about it. He knew what he was going to do. It was going to be brilliant.

"What is it?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Why would I tell you? All I can say is, you better watch out tomorrow morning Anderson." Kurt smirked and with that, he left Blaine's room and ran into his own. He needed Travis' help if he was going to pull this off.

The next morning Kurt awoke to a scream that echoed throughout the dorms. One by one he heard the other boys in South yell as they woke up. Kurt looked over at Travis who was sitting on his bead and smirked. Mission accomplished.

_**Next Chapter:**_ What did Kurt & Travis do to the other boys? Kurt & Travis have a conversation in their bedroom about crushes. Does Travis like Blaine? And why does Travis continue to only paint his one fingernail black? Find out next time on SotD.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**Sorry I took so long to update this. I had my best friend who lives across the country visit me so I had no time to write. But thanks for sticking with me and for all the reviews! I read all of them. & thank you to all who added this story to their favorites and/or alerts. =)

**Chapter Four**

When Blaine awoke on that Sunday morning he wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't know what Kurt was going to do, all he knew is that it wasn't going to be pretty. Kurt tended to go all out on everything he did. Unfortunately, this was one of those times.

A scream echoed throughout the dorms and Blaine instantly recognized it as Davids. His dark hazel eyes snapped open as he attempted to sit up in his bed. He soon realized he could do no such thing. His eyes wandered down and it was then that Blaine found out he was tied to his bed. A thick white rope was wrapped around his torso and his bed and his feet were tied to the bedposts. Blaine started to panic when he tried to move his hands but to no avail, they were tied as well. He was going to murder Kurt, bring him back to life and murder him again.

"What the actual fuck?" The yell was heard loud and clear through the entire South house. Two boys who were very clearly happy with themselves giggled like school girls in their dorm.

"I think Sandro is awake," Travis said between laughs. "Come on, Kurt! Let's go see our amazing handiwork." Travis grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him off his bed. The boys rushed out of their room, not even bothering to check themselves in the mirror, this was way too important.

Kurt ran across the hall to Sandro's room and opened it with the key that Travis had swiped from Robert last night. It was able to open any door in the entire house. Supposedly, Travis threatened Robert. If he let them have the key they wouldn't do anything to him. Robert agreed and handed Travis the key. What Travis didn't know is that Robert gave him the key because he had never seen the kid that happy since Alex had left. He wasn't about to ruin that, even if he could get in big trouble for this.

The door swung open to reveal Sandro tied to his own bed, similar to the fashion of Blaine in the next room. Only difference was instead of ropes Sandro was handcuffed to the bed. His green eyes flashed to Kurt's. It was as if they were trying to burn a hole into his soul, they were absolutely fuming. "Kurt!" Sandro raged. The veins in his neck popping out as he continued on, "You are so fucking dead!" Travis stepped into the room beside Kurt and burst into laughter at the sight. "Travis! Son of a bitch! I should of known you were behind this too."

Kurt waited until Sandro was done with his little temper tantrum before he stepped into the room and walked up to Sandro's bed. "I thought the handcuffs were a nice touch. I figured you would love to be handcuffed to a bed. You may even find it," Kurt paused for a moment before his voice got low and he leaned in to growl in Sandro's ear, "arousing." Travis' mouth dropped open behind him in utter shock of what Kurt was doing who stood up and said, "After all Sandro, you are a pervert."

"Well damn Kurt! Kinky. I like it. You know if I wasn't straight I would find this extremely hot," Sandro gave Kurt a little wink. The other boy rolled his eyes and blushed slightly as he walked back to the door. Did he really just do that? And wait a second, Sandro was straight? He was giving off a pretty damn good gay vibe. Kurt was never wrong about that, well there was Sam, but that was totally different. The dude dyed his hair for God's sake!

"Even if you were gay, you wouldn't be getting into my pants. So dream on!" Kurt stepped into the hallway and shot back at the boy who was still tied up on the bed, "By the way, the keys are in your underwear!" Travis laughed so hard that Kurt was sure he was going to die. They shut the door behind them and Kurt joined along in the laughter.

"Oh my God, Kurt! I can't believe you just did that! That was brilliant!" Travis exclaimed excitedly at Kurt. "Sandro is going to get you back so bad. It's going to be horrible. I'm excited!" He grinned and clapped as he rushed off to Blaine's room just dying to see his reaction to being tied up. Kurt laughed and followed him.

Kurt's hand fell on Blaine's doorknob, he didn't even bother using the key, Blaine never locked his door. Before he could turn it, he heard his name called angrily behind him. He whipped his head around to find Wes and David standing at the end of the hallway completely covered in syrup and feathers. Travis clapped his hand over his mouth, scared to even break out into a grin considering the looks on Wes and David's faces. They were pissed. "Kurt! Travis! I am going to kill you!" David screamed at the boys. Kurt couldn't contain himself anymore as Wes pulled a feather from his mouth. He burst into laughter. This only seemed to make David more enraged and he started to charge at the two boys.

Kurt screamed at the figure running towards him and quickly realized his hand was still clutching at Blaine's doorknob. Kurt flung open the dark wooden door, grabbed Travis with his other hand and rushed in the room practically throwing Travis into it as well. He slammed the door and spun the lock. A second later he heard furious pounding on it and obscenities being yelled from David. Kurt giggled from the adrenaline rush of almost being killed by two syrup covered boys. Travis joined in and for a moment the two of them stood by the door just laughing and clutching at each other.

"Kurt! I am going to kill you!" Good Gaga, his life was being threatened a lot today, Kurt thought, before spinning around on his heel and staring at a fuming Blaine still tied to his bed. He stifled a laugh by biting his lip. The picture was way funnier now than it was last night in the dark. Blaine was completely helpless, wriggling around attempting to loosen any of the ropes that were tying him down. Travis giggled softly behind Kurt and wandered over to Blaine.

"Aw, poor Hobbit," Travis stuck his lip out in a fake pout. He put his hands on Blaine's bed leaning over him. "You can't go anywhere, can you?"

"You wanna be next on my death list?" Blaine snapped at Travis who was looming over him.

"Sure. It's not like you are going to get out of there any time soon to kill me anyways," Travis replied in his bitchy tone and smiled at the curly-haired boy before standing up straight.

Kurt was still standing near the door watching the two interact. He wasn't going to admit that his heart ached when Travis leaned over Blaine. He hoped to Lady Gaga that Travis did not like Blaine in that way. He calmed down a bit when Travis stood up again and he started to walk over to the bed as well. "You should consider yourself lucky, Blaine. You are only tied to your bed, much like Sandro across the hall. The two lunatics pounding on your door are in a much worse condition."

"What did you do to them?" Blaine asked curiously as Kurt sat on the bed next to him.

"Well, we didn't do anything, did we Trav?" Kurt smirked at his friend who was still standing.

"Not at all, Doll. We definitely didn't rig up a system so that when they got out of bed and stepped on a string a bucket of syrup fell on them," Travis walked around the room absentmindedly playing with random objects as he talked. Blaine's eyes followed him and his mouth dropped open at the words Travis was saying.

Kurt shook his head, "No. We would never do that. We would also never make it so when they walked out of their dorm to come find us they were covered in feathers." Blaine's mouth fell even wider open. Kurt looked at him and then his mouth, a million horrible, dirty thoughts raced across his mind at the thought. He looked away, his cheeks slightly pink.

"No, no no. That doesn't sound like us at all, does it?" Travis grinned, small dimples appearing as he grabbed a photo frame off of Blaine's desk. Kurt saw Travis stare at it for a good minute before putting it back down. His smile was gone. Kurt glanced at the picture and saw three boys laughing, their arms draped over one another. Kurt recognized Travis and Blaine from the picture. The third boy was an unfamiliar red-haired boy with a blinding smile. Kurt frowned and Travis' green eyes connected with his for a second and he gave a slight nod, confirming Kurt's suspicions that it was indeed Alex in the picture. Kurt mouthed a quick sorry and Travis gave a small smile.

"If you two are done with your little silent conversation, I would like to be untied now," Blaine snapped from the bed. Kurt rolled his eyes and stared at the smaller boy, breaking into an evil smirk. "I don't like that look. Stop giving me that look," Blaine's eyes flashed with panic.

"Calm down, Blaine. At least I didn't handcuff both your hands and feet to the bed and hide the key in your underwear," Kurt grinned at the thought of Sandro struggling to get the key.

"Why do I have a feeling you did that before?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Travis broke in, "Because that is the very predicament Sandro is in across the hall." Blaine gaped at what Travis was saying. "Yeah, sucks for him doesn't it?" Travis walked back to the bed as Kurt started talking.

"Now, I am not going to get you out. You are going to do it yourself," Blaine opened his mouth to speak and Kurt held up a finger, silencing him. "How are you going to do it? Simple. As you may or may have not of noticed, your right hand is tied lower than your left." Kurt paused a moment as Blaine looked at his hands, just now realizing this. Kurt sighed, "Since you didn't know this, you probably haven't noticed the pocket knife on your dresser." Blaine's eyes swept to the side also just noticing the blue pocket knife next to him.

Travis rolled his eyes, "You are so unobservant. You would never survive in the Saw movies."

"Shut up," Blaine snapped.

"Now, now Hobbit. If I were you, I would be nice to us," Travis grinned. "We tied your hand lower so you can conveniently reach the knife."

Blaine stretched out his hand as far as possible and his fingertips just brushed the dresser, but he could not reach the knife. "Damn, what a shame," Travis laughed. "I forgot you were so small." Blaine gave Travis the coldest look Kurt has ever seen on the boy's face. Kurt had to bite his tongue to stop himself from erupting in laughter. He watched as Blaine began to open his mouth most likely to yell at Travis, his eyes were fuming.

Then Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes softened and they snapped to Kurt. Kurt flinched back a bit at the intensity. "Kurt," Blaine started and he looked up at Kurt from under his dark, thick lashes. His voice softened, "Please, Kurt. Can you untie me?" Blaine pouted slightly and his eyes burned into Kurt's, not daring to look away.

Kurt felt a shiver up his spine. He wanted nothing more than to ravish Blaine's pouty lips with his and make Blaine stare at him like that forever. He was so damn gorgeous. Kurt felt himself nod and reach up to loosen Blaine's ropes. "Oh, no you don't!" Travis yelled and tackled Kurt to the floor before he had a chance to touch Blaine. "Damn you Blaine and your puppy dog face!" Travis yelled at the boy who burst into laughter from the bed.

Kurt shook his head as he lay on the floor, "Wait, what?"

"That's how he makes everyone do everything for him! It's that freaking adorable puppy dog look. It's like he puts you in a trance," Travis explained quickly and pulled himself up from the floor. He reached out a hand to Kurt who grabbed it thankfully and pulled himself up as well. Wait, back it up. Adorable? So now Travis thought Blaine was adorable? Great. Kurt huffed and fixed his plain t-shirt and silk pajama pants.

"Get the knife yourself, Blaine," Kurt snapped and headed towards the door. He put his head against it, listening. When no signs of David or Wes were heard he slipped out and rushed to his own room. A moment later Travis followed him who was surprised by Kurt's sudden mood change. Although he did have a rough idea of the reason behind it.

That night everything pretty much settled down. Sandro and Blaine had managed to get free, much to Kurt's displeasure. Wes and David were still on the hunt for Kurt and Travis' blood. That is why they were currently locked in their room. Travis was sitting on his bed doing his homework and Kurt was looking through his iTunes to try and find a song to sing for the Warblers council on Wednesday. Travis would randomly add a comment in here and there, but so far no song stuck out for Kurt.

An hour later Kurt closed his laptop and lay back on his bed with a sigh, "This is pointless. Nothing seems right." The truth was that Kurt just wasn't focused enough to find something perfect. His mind kept going back to when Travis called Blaine adorable. He kept making up fake scenarios in his head. What if they got together? They would get married and run off on a rainbow unicorn never to be seen again. They would grow old together and die together. Kurt would be here all alone crying every night with fifty cats and a dog reliving his days on Broadway until he died, all alone. Okay, maybe Kurt was being a little dramatic, but it could happen.

Travis closed his Chemistry book and headed over to Kurt, "Oh, come on. I'm sure you will find something." He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and sat down next to him.

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out at the same time, "Do you like Blaine?" Both of their mouths fell open and Travis was the first to burst out into laughter, Kurt quickly joining in.

When their laughs had subsided to chuckles Travis asked again with a raised eyebrow, "So do you?" Kurt took a deep breath before nodding quickly. Travis smiled smugly and exclaimed excitedly, "I knew it! I knew it! I'm always right!"

Kurt's expression turned confused for a moment, "Wait, so do you like Blaine?"

Travis laughed, "No, of course not!"

"But you said he was adorable," Kurt said quietly, still confused.

"Well he is. But I don't like him like that," Travis explained.

For a second, Kurt thought about telling Travis that Blaine liked him but then thought better of it. He didn't need to know that, he might start realizing what was in front of him and willing. "But you do like someone right?" Travis nodded once in reply. "May I ask who it is?" Kurt asked politely.

Travis stayed silent for a long time obviously considering if he should tell Kurt or not. Kurt just say silently beside him waiting for anything. If Travis didn't like Blaine, then who did he like? Kurt wasn't aware of any other gay guys here in South. Maybe it was someone from another house. Kurt really hadn't had the chance to meet anyone else.

Travis took a deep breath beside Kurt and said almost so quietly that Kurt had to lean closer to catch what he was saying, "Sandro. I like Sandro."

Kurt's mouth fell open and he faked a cough to cover it up. "Sandro? But isn't he-"

"Straight?" Travis snapped bitterly at Kurt who look not offended in the least. He knew what it was like to like a straight guy, everyone told you it would never work out but you still believed because love could make anything possible. Truth is, you aren't probably going to turn a straight guy, gay. Kurt was happy he finally realized that, but now it was Travis' turn. He guessed that everyone thought Sandro was straight and he was just dying for someone to give him any hope at all. It was a bad situation, one that Kurt had been in too many times to count.

Kurt just nodded and explained as best he could, "Hate to break it to you, really I do. I feel for you, I know how it is. I've pined, even lusted, after guys who were unfortunately straight." _Even my own brother_, Kurt added mentally. "Just don't get hurt, okay?" He wrapped an arm around Travis and pulled him close.

Travis rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and breathed deeply, "Thanks, Kurt. But I don't think Sandro is straight." Kurt sighed, that's what he always had thought too. "Really, though. Sandro flirts with anything with legs. But it just seems different with me." Kurt remained silent before Travis continued, "But this isn't going to be about me. This is now going to be about you getting into the Warblers and you getting into Blaine's pants." Kurt blushed. "I think both will be pretty damn easy."

"I think you are wrong. Both are going to be pretty fucking hard." Kurt said, hanging his head.

"Oh so Kurt swears! I like it!" Travis grinned and stood up, pulling Kurt with him.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked curiously.

The other boy just smiled and said, "Dinner. Then we are going to find you a song that can do both of those things."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Thanks again for the reviews at adding this story to your favorites and/or alerts. Each one brings a smile to my face and they are what keeps this story going. Thank you. =)

**Chapter Five**

Kurt Hummel's heart raced and his palms were covered with a sticky, nervous sweat. The boy stood at the doors of the Warbler Hall dressed in his well-fitting Dalton uniform, his hair was styled perfectly. His chest raised as he took a deep breath and gripped the cold handle of the heavy oak door that was in front of him. He pushed it open and walked inside.

It was Wednesday, classes were out for the day and Kurt was about to audition for the Warblers. Travis had helped Kurt all through the past two days find a song to audition with. During this process, Kurt discovered Travis' voice. It was amazing, it had incredible with range and a hint of raspyness that would make anyone swoon. Kurt was convinced that this boy was utterly perfect. Thank Gaga, he didn't have feelings for Blaine, because Kurt wouldn't have a chance.

The pair had spent so much time together during the past couple days Kurt had practically abandoned everyone else. Mercedes had called multiple time with no answer from Kurt. He had been so busy trying to find the perfect song and dealing with the heaps of homework and new books he hadn't had time to gossip with her. He would just shoot off a random text apologizing and go back to his new Dalton life. He felt horrible but he promised himself that this weekend he would hang out with her.

Kurt shook his head and continued on into the hall. He had first seen it when a dapper dark-haired boy grabbed his hand and led him through a shortcut to show Kurt some "rockstars" that went to the school. That same dapper boy then happened to be the lead singer of the Warblers, boy was Kurt surprised at that. The hall was already fill with boys. They were lounging on the couches chatting and laughing waiting for practice to begin. There were a few Kurt recognized, like Sandro sitting back in the corner on a dark chair laughing with a few other boys. He couldn't spot Travis or Blaine anywhere. The council who was made up of Wes, David and Thad were hovered around their desk talking quietly to one another.

Kurt started to panic. He was here. He was about to audition. What if they didn't like him? What if he didn't get in? What else would he do in his free time? Hundreds of worries flashed through his mind and he started breathing more rapidly. A hand settled on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise, "Kurt, stop thinking how they aren't going to like you. They are going to love you, it's hard not to." Blaine's voice was calming but Kurt blushed at the words. He turned and smiled at the shorter boy. Blaine grinned back, "Calm down. You will be fine."

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt took another deep breath. Okay, Kurt, calm down. You can do this. Kurt gave himself a mini pep talk in his head. Just when he thought he had himself under control Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Come on, you can sit by me until they are ready for you." Kurt was led to a long dark-colored couch and his heart started to race again. Blaine needed to stop having this affect on him. It wasn't going to happen, Blaine wasn't interested. Blaine sat down and Kurt managed to squeeze in next to him. He tried not to notice how their knees brushed each other.

They sat there for a moment while everyone chatted around them. Blaine looked down and Kurt followed his gaze, their hands were still linked together. Blaine blushed and quickly slipped his hand out of Kurt's, "Sorry." Kurt's face fell at the sudden disappearance of the other boy's hand.

"It's fine," Kurt muttered back and smiled. Blaine smiled and opened his mouth to say something else when a gavel was heard and Wes was instructing everyone to quiet down. The door opened a crack and Travis slipped in. His eyes found Kurt, he waved and grinned before finding a seat on the couch across from Kurt. Travis pointed to Blaine then to Kurt, he made an obscene humping gesture and Kurt blushed furiously. He stole a glance at Blaine, who happened to be not looking. Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He glared at Travis and pretended to have an itch on his forehead. Kurt scratched it with just his middle finger. Travis' mouth fell open, as he faked horror. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back to the council. They were talking, he needed to pay attention.

"So today we have one, Kurt Hummel, auditioning for the Warblers. And I heard that his voice is something we need," David boomed and the room was filled with clapping and enthusiastic grins aiming at Kurt, who blushed a little as David continued, "Now, come up here Kurt and when you're ready you may start."

Kurt's breath quickened, this was it. It was the moment of truth. A warm hand fell on his back and he smiled down at Blaine as he got up and walked to the front of the room, head held high. He turned and faced his audience, he smiled brightly, took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I don't know you_

_ But I want you_

_ All the more for that_

His voice was soft and low and he saw multiple mouths drop open and a few smile. Travis had told Kurt to start soft, capture the attention then break out when it was time.

_Words fall through me_

_ And always fool me_

_ And I can't react_

His voice remained soft and he almost whispered 'react'. Kurt started to bubble with excitement seeing the looks on the boys faces. They were captivated. Kurt was loving it.

_And games that never amount_

_ To more than they're meant_

_ Will play themselves out_

Kurt picked up the volume a notch, his voice becoming stronger with each word. The ones who knew the song perched on the edge of their seats, waiting to see if he could nail the chorus and the notes that came with it. Hell yes, he could. Kurt always turned into a cocky son of a bitch when he sang solos.

_Take this sinking boat _

_ And point it home_

_ We've still got time_

Kurt's voice soared high and loud. It was clear and perfect. Kurt knew it, he got this. He swiveled his eyes around the room. Travis flashed him a thumbs up, Sandro was sitting in the corner still mouth open and Blaine was just sitting on the couch, smirking like a smug asshole. Blaine knew Kurt was amazing and he was so happy for him. Kurt looked completely at ease standing there singing. It was his destiny, to be a star. Kurt's eyes sparkled as continued to sing.

_ Raise your hopeful voice_

_ You have a choice_

_ You've made it now_

Kurt rounded out the chorus with passion and enthusiasm. His eyes lingered on Blaine's when he started to go into the next voice. He wanted Blaine to hear what he was singing. Really hear it, because Kurt meant it. Kurt was falling for Blaine, although not very slowly. Blaine's eyes stayed on his and Kurt willed him with every fiber of his being to listen. Please, just listen.

_Falling slowly eyes that know me_

_ And I cant go back_

_ And moods that take me and erase me_

_ And I'll paint it black_

Kurt belted out another chorus and ended the song, tears managing to fill his eyes. Since when did he turn into Rachel Berry? The room exploded into applause and cheers. Blaine was looking up at him and his mouth turned upwards into a soft smile as he excitedly clapped his hands. Kurt grinned at everyone and wiped the moisture from his eyes before sitting back beside Blaine. Blaine grabbed onto him and pulled him into a hug, "I knew you could do it. That was awesome!" The hug lasted for a little longer than necessary but Kurt didn't mind. He could hug Blaine forever and do other things, but this was not the place to think about such encounters.

Wes spoke up, "Well, based on your reactions I can already see the outcome but you all must vote. Just simply write a yes or no on your paper and hand them to Thad as he walks around and collects them." Wes shot Kurt a grin and a nod. Kurt nodded back and turned to look at Travis. He had written a very clear YES! with a black sharpie on his paper. Kurt laughed at his friend who just smiled and handed his paper to Thad. A couple minutes later, Kurt had become a Warbler. He received too many congratulations to count. But Kurt was thankful, and surprised he had made it in. Blaine gave him a, 'I told you so', look and Kurt lightly punched his arm.

Later that night and after a very successful Warblers practice Kurt walked into his room. He saw the same thing he saw every night, Travis sitting cross-legged on his bed painting his thumb nail with a shiny black polish. Every night, Kurt wanted to ask why he did that, what the story was. But Kurt didn't dare speak a word, it was obviously something personal and Kurt didn't want to be nosy. Instead he would just walk over to his own bed and grab his moisturizer basket and head towards the bathroom to start his routine. Tonight as he reached the bathroom door he heard a soft, "Doll?"

Kurt turned with the basket still in his hand, "Yes?" Travis was looking down at his painted thumb nail and gestured for Kurt to come to him. Kurt sat down the basket and headed over to the very sad looking boy.

"Thank you for not asking about this," Travis took hold of Kurt's hand and squeezed. Kurt nodded as he was pulled down to the bed. He sat next to him and Travis continued to talk, "But I'm going to tell you anyway."

"No, you don't have to-" Kurt was cut off by a hand held up in face.

"I want to. Now, about four years ago, my seven year old sister passed away," Kurt could see Travis swallow as tears just rimmed his eyes, but he continued, "Before she left I let her paint my thumb black. She was always bugging me and saying she wanted to do my nails. So I let in and let her do this one." Travis held up his thumb for Kurt. "Now I paint it so every day I look down and remember her." A tear streamed down Travis' tan cheek and he wiped it away with a single finger before sniffling quietly.

Kurt did what any sensible person would do, he grabbed hold of the boy next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt even had to wipe tears from his eyes behind Travis' back. "I'm so sorry. You didn't have to tell me that."

"But I did. You are an amazing friend Kurt and I haven't even known you for a week," Travis pulled away and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, his eyes were still red-rimmed. "Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't brilliant."

Kurt started to tear up again. "Damn you Travis," he said, wiping at his face and letting out a choked chuckle. "Thank you though. You are not too bad yourself."

"Aw, Porce Baby, don't cry!" Travis squealed.

"Porce Baby?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," the tan boy lifted his head and smiled, proud of himself.

"Oh, Gaga. Please help me with this one," Kurt jerked his thumb towards Travis and pushed himself off the bed to go moisturize.

The following weeks were brutal. Kurt had school, then Warbler practice, then homework until he fell asleep and the next day it started all over again. It was the never-ending cycle. Kurt quite liked the academic challenge but he was exhausted. He needed a day to relax. It looked like it was going to come sooner than he thought.

It was a Saturday morning and Kurt had just woken up. He sat up in bed, stretched and looked over to where Travis was still sleeping. The sunlight was streaming in from his window creating stripes and patterns on his bed. Kurt reached up to rub the sleep from his ocean eyes and the door to their room burst open. I guess no one bothered to lock that, Kurt thought.

"Travis! Kurt! Get your asses out of bed!" Sandro yelled and stormed into their room. Kurt had gotten fairly comfortable with Sandro the past couple weeks. He was actually a great guy when he wasn't being completely raunchy and gross.

"Why?" Kurt asked in an exasperated tone. Sandro glared at him for a moment his green eyes piercing into Kurt's.

Sandro opened his mouth to snap at Kurt when, "South House party tonight!" Blaine ran down the hallway hollering.

"That's why," Sandro said sharply nodding his head toward Blaine who Kurt could still hear yelling down the hall.

"How the hell does that boy have so much energy in the morning?" Kurt groaned before flopping back down on the bed.

"Maybe, because he isn't a lazy ass like you," Sandro snapped and smiled at himself.

"Hey, at least I'm awake. Not like that loser over there," Kurt pointed in the general direction of Travis' still sleeping body.

"God, he sleeps like a fucking rock, doesn't he?" Sandro said as he wandered over to Travis' bed, inspecting the dark-haired boy.

"Uh-huh," Kurt muttered sitting back up to watch Sandro. Couldn't he just be gay? For Travis' sake? Come one, just look at them! They are so adorable. Kurt freaked out majorly in his head as Sandro sat down next to Travis on his bed. Travis made a small noise and Sandro couldn't help but smile. Kurt slid his legs over the edge of the bed and heaved himself up, groaning along the way. He decided to leave Sandro along and head into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a shower and some hair styling and moisturizing Kurt made his way out of the bathroom and he was shocked at what he saw. Sandro was on the other side of Travis' bed under the covers, asleep. Travis stirred a bit and moved towards Sandro placing his head on the blonde boy's chest who in return wrapped an arm around Travis. Kurt did and audible aw and went back to his side of the room. He decided to take a picture on his phone, he would send it to Travis later. Travis was going to freak when he found out what happened. Then he's going to be pissed because he was asleep and didn't remember a thing.

So there was going to be a house party tonight. Blaine had told Kurt all about these. There was alcohol, everyone got trashed and there was horrible karaoke, dancing, stupid pranks and dumb party games. They lasted until the next morning. All the doors leading outside were locked so no one could leave and jump in their cars. It was supposed to be supervised by Robert but he usually just joined in the fun or went to bed. Kurt was nervous for a few reasons.

First off, he didn't really know how he was going to act drunk. Kurt's had a few drinks before but never enough to get him completely wasted. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself. Secondly, Kurt didn't know how Blaine was going to act drunk. But it should be a fun sight to see. And last but not least, what if he did something he would regret? What if he blurted out his love in front of everyone? What if he was forced to do something with Blaine during one of those dumb party games? What if he couldn't stop himself from doing more? He needed to pull himself together. Maybe, he wouldn't drink. That's it, Kurt Hummel was not going to have one single drink at this party.

Midnight strolled around and Kurt Hummel was already tipsy. _Fuck. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites/alerts. I appreciate every single one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Six  
><strong>

The night had started off innocently enough. Kurt was panicking over what he was going to wear and almost the entirety of his closet was dumped on his bed. Travis just sat on the floor watching Kurt try on outfit after outfit and finding something wrong with each one. Travis thought they were all fine. "Well, fine isn't going to cut it!" Kurt had yelled at him earlier before tearing off his shirt and reaching for another one. Travis was ready, he had been ready. He went for the simple deep purple t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. The shirt had a deep v-neck and was extremely tight, showing off every one of his muscles. Kurt had pretended to faint at the sight and yell, "Hot damn!" making Travis blush. He wore black converse and hadn't even worried about styling his hair, he just threw on a black beanie cap.

Kurt had just managed to squeeze into a super tight pair of black skinny jeans. He had to lay on the bed to do the button and zip them up. It was a painful process but Kurt loved the feeling of a tight pair of pants. It was almost like letting everyone see everything you got without going naked. As he stood up and turned around in the mirror Travis wolf whistled. "Fuck, Kurt. If Blaine doesn't try to get into those pants soon, I might have to." Kurt blushed a deep scarlet. "That's it!" Travis exclaimed running into Kurt's closet.

"What's it?" Kurt asked curiously. "You getting into my pants?"

"What? No! Red! Your color is red. You need a red shirt," Travis called from the closet and Kurt could hear clothes hangars rattle around. A moment later Travis hurried out with a red shirt dangling from his hands. "Put this on," he instructed Kurt, bossily.

Kurt stripped off his shirt and grabbed the red one from Travis. It was a bright red with black buttons running down the front. Kurt slipped it over his shoulders and began to button it up. It fit snug and stretched over Kurt's chest just right. Maybe this will work, he thought. He started to button up the last two buttons when Travis stopped him by grabbing his hand, "Leave them. It will make Blaine drool." Kurt left them open, exposing his pale chest to the world.

It took Kurt another twenty minutes to get his hair just right. He styled it so it stood high and messy a few strands standing out. He figured it would be totally ruined by the night's end anyway. He had told Travis earlier about his plan not to drink and he warned Kurt that that plan was probably not going to work out so well. Kurt assured him that it was. This was after Travis totally flipped about Sandro sleeping next to him. Minutes after Kurt took the picture Sandro had awaken and saw Travis' head on his chest and his own arm around the boy. He slipped out from under him gently guiding Travis' head to the pillow and rushed out the door. His usual mischievous bright green eyes seemed to be filled with regret and fear. Kurt left out that part when telling Travis what had happened.

It was now around ten o'clock and Kurt could just begin to hear the thumping of music. It sounded like it was coming from Blaine's room. Kurt walked out of the bathroom and Travis yelled dramatically, "Thank the Lord! Kurt's finally done messing with his hair! I think aged five years. It's going to be morning by the time we get out there."

"Wanna be a little more a drama queen?" Kurt arched an eyebrow at him. Travis just grinned and Kurt asked, "So is this party just everywhere in the house?"

"Eh. Pretty much. It's mainly in the living room and Blaine's room, just because he has a stage and a nice sound system so everyone goes there for dancing and karaoke." Travis explained as lifted himself from the floor and walked to the door. Kurt followed him and took a deep breath as Travis opened the door. "It's going to be fine, Doll. Relax and have fun!" Kurt just nodded and smiled at him. He hoped he would have fun. He would try. He just couldn't let himself get carried away.

They stepped out into the hallway and closed their door behind them. Travis had warned Kurt earlier that if they wanted their room to survive they would make sure to lock their door. Any doors that weren't locked were usually broken into and used for partying. So Kurt was sure to lock the door. He wanted his room to stay clean and he wanted to save his clothes. Just then Sandro burst out of his room and started running to the living room screaming, "House party! Woo!" Kurt laughed as he could tell Travis was just itching to follow him.

"Go on, lover boy!" Kurt nudged him and grinned. Travis stared at Kurt for a moment then smiled and ran after the blonde boy, screaming as well. Kurt shook his head and walked the short distance over to Blaine's room. The door was wide open and the music was loud there was already plenty of boys dancing around and drinking. Yet, it wasn't out of control. Still too early for that probably, Kurt thought.

Kurt peered in the room his ocean eyes sweeping from side to side trying to spot the short, dark-haired boy. He stepped in to continue his search when Blaine jumped up in front of him. Kurt gasped and jumped back a little in surprise. "Gosh, Blaine. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kurt put his hand to his chest dramatically.

"Sorry, Kurt. I, well I, uh-" Blaine seemed to lose his train of thought as his dark eyes took in Kurt's appearance. Kurt started to become self conscious, it was his hair wasn't it? Kurt should've spent more time on it. Blaine's eyes raked down Kurt's legs then reconnected with his blue eyes. "You look great."

Kurt blushed a faint shade of pink and took in Blaine's appearance. His hair was started to come undone and a few of his curls were springing out of the gel's hold. He was wearing a simple green cardigan that clung to his chest and showed off his arms with very well-fitting jeans. "You're not so bad yourself." Kurt complimented. This time Blaine was the one blushing. Kurt's heart fluttered, he was just too damn adorable.

"You want a drink?" Blaine asked politely, his eyes gleaming up at Kurt's.

"No thanks. I'm not drinking tonight," Kurt said mostly to assure himself of this.

"Aw. Come on, Kurt!" Blaine whined and batted his eyelashes. "Just one drink. Let yourself have fun for once!" Kurt thought about it for a long moment. There were so many pros and cons to this situation. First off, Kurt did need to have more fun. Everyone knows at McKinley he just sat in the background not usually joining in. But he couldn't let himself lose control. He knew he would and he knew it would be bad. But one drink couldn't hurt, could it?

"No. I can't." Kurt muttered. Blaine pouted and looked up at Kurt from under his dark thick lashes. Blaine's hazel eyes caught Kurt's heart and made it soar. Kurt caved, "Fine, but just one drink." Blaine threw a fist in the air and shouted with excitement. What had Kurt gotten himself into?

The party had started out just great. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. The karaoke still sounded okay, nobody was drunk enough yet to make it sound absolutely terrible. The crazy had been at a minimum. After his first drink, Kurt felt good so he allowed himself another and another until now at midnight he was a little tipsy. Most of the boys around him were as well. They were currently sitting in a circle in the living room thinking of a party game they could play. Someone suggested spin the bottle. But that idea was shot down by the fact that they were all boys and only a select few were actually gay. Travis stated that anyone could be gay with the right blood alcohol level. Kurt giggled loudly and Blaine let out a few chuckles himself.

They ended up playing chubby bunny. Who even brought the marshmallows? Kurt could see Travis practically drooling over the fact that Sandro won and had such a large mouth. Obvious much? Kurt thought and shook his head. That boy is so in love with him, you can see it in his eyes.

Kurt had a few more drinks and stumbled a bit as he made his way out of the living room. But he was fine, he just laughed all the way to Blaine's room at something Sandro had said almost ten minutes ago. Kurt didn't even know what he was laughing at anymore. He spotted Travis in Blaine's room. The music was loud. Kurt wanted to dance. "Trav, dance with me!" Kurt yelled over the music before grabbing onto Travis' hand and leading him toward the dance floor in front of the stage.

"I thought you weren't drinking, Doll!" Travis yelled. Kurt thought about this. There was a reason why he didn't want to drink, wasn't there? It must not of been so bad, this was fun!

"I never said such a thing," Kurt held his head high as he loosely wrapped his arms around Travis' neck and started to bob to the music. Travis just laughed and began bobbing with him to the rhythm. They danced together for awhile, jumping, laughing and screaming the words to the music. Kurt had never had this much fun ever. He was having the time of his life. Kurt broke apart from Travis and made his way over to the drinks. He was sweaty and exhausted from dancing. He downed a shot of something, he didn't even know what it was. But he liked the pleasant burn down his throat, he welcomed it. Who was he anymore?

Blaine was suddenly next to Kurt, who broke out into a huge grin seeing the curly-haired boy. There wasn't an ounce of gel left in that hair, it was all natural. Kurt loved it. Kurt loved Blaine. "Blaine, you're so pretty," Kurt didn't realize what he just said. Blaine's eyes went wide and he blushed as Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Kurt, what happened to your _one_ drink?" Blaine asked with an arched eyebrow, just letting Kurt play with his hair.

"Oh, yeah I downed that about five drinks ago. But I figured I can handle a few drinks. I mean, just look at me. I'm fine," Kurt held his head high and smirked smugly. He was perfectly fine. He could have ten more drinks and be okay.

"That's why you are standing here just running your fingers through my hair telling me I'm pretty?" The shorter boy just stared at Kurt who just nodded and smiled. "Alright, whatever. At least you're having fun." Kurt grinned happily down at Blaine.

They stood there for a few minutes just swaying to the beat of the music, Kurt's fingers were still tangled in Blaine's hair. Kurt lowered one of his hands and brushed his thumb over Blaine's right eyebrow. Kurt asked seriously, "Do you think these are equilateral?" He downed another shot.

Wes and David were quietly sitting in a corner of Blaine's room, with a few drinks, just watching the pair start dancing in front of them. David spoke up, "Can those two just get together already?"

"That would be nice," Wes replied with a soft slur. "Kurt is obviously head over heels for him. Blaine feels the same, he might just not realize it yet."

"Oh, he realizes it," David started. "I can tell. He just has been in love with Travis for so long that I don't think he knows what to do."

"Well, thank God he stopped talking about him," Wes said with a roll of his eyes. David just nodded next to him.

"KARAOKE!" They could both hear Travis yell as loud as he possibly could.

The pair before them broke up and Kurt shouted, "Woo! Travis! Me, you, duet now!" Blaine grinned at Kurt and nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion.

"Oh dear Lord," David muttered. "This should be interesting. They are both drunk out of their minds."

Kurt climbed on the stage following Travis and whispered a song suggestion into his ear. Travis nodded excitedly. Kurt grabbed a microphone and stood at the front of the stage. After a few seconds Travis stood at his side with his own microphone. Kurt took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd of boys watching. He spotted Blaine and smiled. This song was for him. Kurt saw Travis shoot a grin at Sandro. This was the perfect song for both of them. The loud, thumping, upbeat music began to play and Kurt started to sing.

_So I got my boots on, _

_ got the right mount of leather _

_ and I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

Kurt grabbed onto the microphone stand and started to sway his hips. One hand was high in the air and he brought it back down to the mic. Boys started to cheer and Kurt held his gaze with Blaine.

_And I'm workin' my strut, _

_ but I know it don't matter_

_ All we need in this world is some love_

Kurt grabbed the mic from the stand and started to parade around the stage, making long exaggerated, forceful steps. He swung his hips in beat with the music and flung his head back exposing his long pale neck. Beads of sweat were sparkling on his face and neck. The room was a blur and he began to rethink that last shot.

_There's a thin side between the dark side,_

_ and the light side, baby, tonight_

_ It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

He finished off the bridge with high notes and stepped back into place beside Travis. He placed the microphone back into its stand before finding Blaine's eyes again. He was considerably closer to the stage. Kurt smiled slightly and started the chorus.

_But if I had you,_

_ that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_ Yeah if I had you,_

_ then money, fame, and fortune, never could compete_

Travis joined him with his unique raspy voice. His eyes were on Sandro the whole time. He flung his head to the side to get the hair out of his eyes and he grabbed the mic stand sliding his hands down it and back up.

_If I had you, _

_ life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_ Yeah, if I had you_

_ You y-y-y-y you_

Kurt pointed at Blaine. He literally pointed at Blaine when he said you. Oh my Gaga, why? He was too drunk. He shouldn't be singing. He shouldn't of drank anything. He knew this was a bad idea. His stomach started to turn at the thought of Blaine never talking to him ever again. Kurt thought he was going to throw up. The room started to spin as Travis blasted into his verse. He needed to get off the stage. But did he? No. He just started to sing the chorus again with Travis.

He let himself look at Blaine again while singing. His beautiful eyes weren't filled with disgust or anything bad. He looked happy. Kurt's heart soared and he got lost in the song, in the beat. His hips started to thrust on their own and soon enough Kurt was grinding on the mic stand like it was a naked Blaine. They finished up the song and the crowd cheered, loud. Kurt grinned and pulled Travis into a hug. He stumbled his way off stage and made his way through multiple boys until he found Blaine.

Kurt looked into those hazel eyes that were considerably darkened and sparkly at the moment. "Blaine, I'm sorry. For that, whatever it was," Kurt mumbled and started rambling, his speech was a little slurry.

"Kurt, shut up," Blaine said sharply. Kurt eyes widened, shocked at the response. He turned his head down to the floor. Why was he so stupid? He felt Blaine's hand on his chin and suddenly he felt soft lips on his. He froze in shock. What was happening? Was Blaine kissing him? He was too drunk to think about things. Kurt just pushed back as his eyelids fluttered shut and started adding movement to the kiss. Their lips wrapped around each other so perfectly. Kurt's head was buzzing with alcohol and lust. He felt hands grip onto his face and urge more passion into the kiss and Kurt stepped forward into Blaine's body.

Kurt felt Blaine's tongue slide across his lips. He opened his mouth greedily and was invaded with Blaine's tongue. His own tongue pressed against Blaine's and they had a dance for dominance. All of his senses were heightened in this moment but all he could think of was Blaine. Kurt could feel Blaine's heavy breathe coming from his nose on his face. He heard a pleasant moan at the back of Blaine's throat. A hot feeling surged to the pit of his stomach and he arched his back into Blaine. Blaine pushed back into Kurt.

It was then he realized what was happening. No, this wasn't how he wanted it to happen. They were drunk. Blaine probably didn't even know what he was doing. Kurt brought his hands to Blaine's chest and pushed him back a bit letting himself step back as well, breaking the kiss. Blaine's eyes filled with worry, "What's wrong Kurt?" He asked, his voice was incredibly deepened and Kurt almost swooned at the sound.

"We can't do this. You're drunk. I'm drunk. We don't know what we're doing," Kurt was surprised he was able to spit all this out. His sudden realization made him sober up for a bit. Blaine just nodded his head and then started to laugh. Kurt was confused and he arched a brow.

"I just had my tongue down your throat!" Blaine yelled loudly. How the hell didn't Kurt notice how drunk he was before? Blaine turned away from Kurt and ran over to Wes and David, still laughing.

"Oh. He's so incredibly drunk. What the hell did I just do?" Kurt started to mutter to himself. A shot of some type of liquid was placed in his hand. He raised his head and saw Sandro, just standing there, smiling. Sandro nodded his head at the drink and Kurt shrugged before bringing it to his lips and quickly drinking it. He winced slightly at the burn but then just smiled at Sandro. "Thanks. I needed that. But I didn't."

"I know. You have a nice game of tonsil hockey with the curly-haired hobbit?" Sandro grinned smugly and Kurt shot him his bitch look. "Wow. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Too soon for jokes?"

"What do you think?" Kurt snapped.

"I'm going to go for a yes."

"Good, you do actually have a brain. Now go run along and find lover boy," Kurt waved at him drunkenly. "I'm sure he would love to play tonsil hockey with you. And as much as you say you're straight, I don't think you would mind either."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Sandro asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Travis, you dumbass." Kurt stopped. "Shit!" He screamed. "Can I just go kill myself now? This is why I said I wasn't going to drink tonight! I can't control myself. Oh my, he is going to murder me," Kurt panicked and looked up at Sandro who was just standing there, mouth open.

"Y-you mean _Travis_ likes _me_? Why? He knows I'm not gay." Sandro just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well, you can't choose who you love. I'm in love with Blaine who's in love with Travis who's in love with you," Kurt thought about this for a moment. "Gosh, that's fucked up isn't it? Anyways, who are you in love with?"

"No one," Sandro said quietly, just managing to make out Kurt's slurs. "You know you swear more when you are drunk. I quite like it."

"Why the hell is everyone so shocked about this?" Kurt asked desperately. "Kurt Hummel swears, big fucking deal!" He yelled over the music and Sandro let out a few chuckles.

"I think you need to go to bed," Sandro said seriously.

"No! I'm going to have another drink. And then I'm going to dance," Kurt huffed and started to strut to the drink area. He called back, "Now don't go checking out my ass too much! People might get suspicious!"

"I'm not gay!" Sandro yelled back, defensively.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Kurt yelled and smiled behind him at the blonde boy and danced the rest of the night away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I was gone all last week but now I'm back and I finished it as soon as I could. Thanks again for everyone adding this story to their alerts and reviewing it. You guys keep me going. Now, without further ado here is chapter seven!

**Chapter Seven**

Kurt woke up the next day in Blaine's hammock with a huge headache. The light shining from the window seemed to intensify it and he suddenly wanted to kill the person who invented windows. His eyes were squinted open as he tried to get a feel for his surroundings. Kurt attempted to stretch out a leg only to realize that he couldn't. He wasn't the only person in the hammock. Kurt turned to see Travis laying next to him. He sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't Blaine or some random guy.

Just thinking of Blaine brought back every single memory from the night before. Kurt had made out with Blaine. "Shit," Kurt whispered sitting up, careful not to make the hammock sway too much. Ow, his head felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer to it repeatedly. What did he get himself into? Why was he such an idiot? He made out with Blaine while they were both incredibly drunk. Maybe he deserved the hangover.

A slight moan was heard from the other side of the room. Kurt looked over to see Blaine in his bed stirring a bit. His hazel eyes opened and he quickly winced and brought a hand to his temple. Kurt guessed he wasn't going to be the only one with a headache today. Blaine sat up in his bed and Kurt stared open-mouthed at the sight. His hair was unruly, curly and free. Blaine's shirt had been removed and a Dalton tie was tied around his head. Blaine felt the tie and carefully took it off. The blanket was wound tightly around Blaine's well-defined chest and Kurt instantly wanted to rip it off and ravish him.

"Good morning," Kurt muttered after quietly getting up from the hammock and walking over to Blaine's bed. His neck was a bit stiff and he tried to iron out the kinks with his hand as he stepped over boys who were passed out on the floor.

"Morning," Blaine wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Well, I haven't had this bad of a hangover since my first house party."

"I don't think I have ever had this bad of a hangover. I think I was hit by a truck." Kurt winced at the throbbing pain in his head and he quickly had to sit down on the bed. Blaine was wrapping the tie around his fingers and stroking it softly. Kurt stared at the movement. Blaine looked up and caught Kurt's gaze, smiling slightly. "Blaine, I'm sorry for last night!" Kurt blurted out loudly and blushed.

"Wait, what? Kurt, I don't remember a damn thing from last night," Blaine shook his head as if trying to remember.

"Oh," Kurt started while he had a celebration in his head. Blaine didn't remember they made out. He didn't remember anything. This was the best thing in the entire world. "Well then, nevermind." Kurt said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, no you don't!" Blaine exclaimed. "You are not getting off that easy. Why are you apologizing? What happened?" The curly-haired boy stared at Kurt hard.

"Nothing really." Kurt spoke quietly. There was no way he was telling Blaine. If Blaine didn't remember then Blaine was never going to find out. Of course until someone else in the house mentioned it. Kurt was sure someone would. Oh great, Kurt was going to have to tell him himself. He wasn't about to have Blaine find out from Sandro or something. That would be horrible. He looked up to find Blaine still staring at him with those hazel eyes. Kurt swallowed, "We uh, well you actually started it. But I was singing karaoke and it just happened. I'm sorry." Kurt rambled on.

"Kurt, I don't understand. What did I start? What did we do?" Blaine's eyes filled with curiosity and he cocked his head to the side. Kurt couldn't help but think he looked like a puppy.

"We sort of made out," Kurt quickly looked down with red cheeks.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked and Kurt cringed. He should have never told him. Blaine was going to hate him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kurt started yelling, looking up at a surprised Blaine. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It's all my fault. That's why I wasn't supposed to be drinking. Because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to control myself around you. And there you were looking all hot with your tight jeans and your curly hair. And you were willing! You kissed me first! I just couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry, Blaine. Please don't hate me. _Please_." Tears started to fill up the blue eyes and he struggled to find oxygen.

"Kurt, calm down. I- I don't think I could ever hate you. _Ever_." Blaine extended a hand and tilted Kurt's chin up forcing him to look at the shorter boy. "I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to get that drunk and it sounds like I started it. Which I probably did, but who can blame me? You did manage to pull on the tightest pair of pants I have ever seen." Blaine curled his lips into a smile and gestured to Kurt's jeans.

Kurt blushed and grinned like mad. Blaine didn't hate him and he was kind of flirting with him. Wait. Kurt didn't know how to flirt sober. Blaine reached out his other hand and wiped a single tear off Kurt's cheek. From the single touch heat flooded over his entire body. He could feel tingles from his toes to the tips of his ears. How did Blaine have this affect on him?

The blanket that was wrapped around Blaine's torso fell and exposed his very bare chest and stomach. Kurt's eyes wandered over it and noticed the smudged red writing. _Shit_. He was going to kill Travis. Kurt covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. He was furious, yet he found it hilarious. Blaine arched an eyebrow in confusion and looked down, removing his hands from Kurt's face. He turned his head at what looked like a very painful position to read the writing that clearly said, PROPERTY OF KURT HUMMEL. It was written in red lipstick.

"Um, Kurt. Did we? Uh-" Blaine stuttered trying to find the right words and Kurt was so confused for a moment. Then he understood what Blaine was trying to ask.

"Oh, gosh, no!" Kurt clutched at his heart dramatically. "Travis wrote that after you passed out." Blaine simply nodded and then began to laugh. Kurt was not expecting that reaction but he joined in too.

"So, wait, you really thought I looked hot?" Blaine slapped on a grin.

"Oh, shut up!" Kurt laughed and punched Blaine's arm.

"It's a real shame I missed our make out session," Blaine looked down with a smile.

"Oh you didn't miss it. You were there! I should know! I remember after I stopped it you ran off yelling that you had your tongue down my throat for everyone to hear." Blaine was the one blushing this time.

"Wait, you stopped it? Why?"

"We were drunk. That wasn't how I wanted it to happen." Kurt winced at his sudden openness. He hated feeling vulnerable, the feeling that someone else could crush him with a single word. Blaine could do that.

"Y-You wanted it to happen for awhile then." It was more of a statement than a question but Kurt nodded anyways. "Shit, Kurt. I'm an idiot aren't I? Here I was drooling over Trav when you liked me." Blaine looked at him with eyes full of something Kurt couldn't quite place. Was it pity? Kurt felt like his heart was being wrung out like a dirty mop.

"Kurt, I like you. It's something I recently discovered myself," Blaine paused for a moment as if searching to find the right words. Kurt couldn't breathe. Blaine liked him. He actually liked him. "But," Blaine continued and Kurt visibly sulked. Of course there was a but.

"But Kurt, you see, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. I've had my heart broken before. I don't think I can do that again." After a moment of silence, Blaine added softly, "I know you would be the one able to do it too." He was looking down, tracing the red words on his chest and Kurt just wanted to lean over and hug him. Kurt should be sad at the news but he had more than he had when he woke up and that was hope. Blaine wasn't ready now but one day he might be and Kurt would be waiting.

"How about we stop talking about this and get some coffee?" Kurt suggested with a shrug of the shoulders.

Blaine nodded, "Always." Kurt's heart fluttered as he stood up from the bed. Blaine got up behind him and grabbed his hand leading him to the door.

"Um, although I don't mind I think you should put on a shirt."

Blaine looked down at his bare torso and red letters and blushed, "You were always the smart one."

Boys walked around the house sluggish all day. Kurt just sat on his bed finishing up some homework while Travis occupied the spot on the floor next to his bed. It was a nightly ritual with the two. They would occasionally help each other or distract each other but they did manage to get everything done. It was becoming evening and Kurt could hear Travis' stomach growl. "Doll, I'm starving."

"Travis, you just ate like an hour ago." Kurt looked down at the boy and rolled his eyes.

"But, Kurt, you know me, I eat all the time." Travis pouted up at Kurt.

"Unfortunately yes, I do know this." Kurt remembered the time that he had baked a wonderful batch of cupcakes and left the kitchen for a bit to let them cool. He came back and they were all gone. All fifteen of them! Kurt still was ticked off at that. "Go, get something to eat. I'm going to finish writing this essay." Kurt tapped his finger on his laptop.

"Alright," Travis stood from his spot on the floor and made his way to the door. "You want me to grab you a salad? Grilled chicken with light Italian dressing?"

"Oh Trav, you know me so well. Thank you." Kurt grinned as Travis nodded and walked out of the room. It had to be no less than ten minutes when Kurt heard a small knock on his door. "Gosh, can I ever catch a break?" He muttered quietly to himself before yelling, "Come in!"

"Hey Kurt, can we talk?" His blonde head popped in from behind the door.

"Sure Sandro. What's up?" Kurt closed his book and placed it on the floor as Sandro stepped in the room.

"It's about what you told me last night Um, about Travis, like uh liking me." He played with his hands nervously. Oh, Shit. Kurt had told him hadn't he? Kurt was going to get murdered and Travis was never going to talk to him again.

"Oh, uh, what about it?" Kurt asked as calm as he could while he was having a mini panic attack.

Sandro sat next to Kurt on the bed and continued to play with his hands. "Well, I'm straight."

"You know, you say that an awful lot. Sounds to me like you are trying to convince yourself." Kurt really hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it was the truth. Sandro looked at him with this sadness in his eyes. Kurt had hit the nail on the head.

"The thing is, is that I'm pretty sure I still like girls. Hell, I know I still like girls. It's just there's something about Travis. I just want to be around him. It doesn't even matter that he's a guy." Sandro finished his small monologue and looked at Kurt helplessly.

"It does matter, though. Say you guys get into a relationship-" Sandro opened his mouth to butt in and Kurt silenced him with a hand. "I'm not saying you are going to. Let's just pretend you did for a moment oaky?" Sandro nodded and Kurt continured, "Now one day you guys might want to become intimate." Kurt blushed at the word. He didn't do very good talking about sex. "What happens then? Are you going to freak out because underneath the clothes he is very much male?"

Sandro sat in silence, thinking. He put his head in his hands. Kurt placed a hand on his back and patted once. "I-I don't know what I would do. I would be scared, not because he is a guy. I think I'd be scared because I wouldn't really care. That scares me more than you know. I have never ever questioned my sexuality before. I don't know what to do, Kurt. You have to help me." Sandro sounded desperate as he raised his head and looked at Kurt with pleading green eyes. Kurt wanted to help him, he really did. But he couldn't.

"The only person that can help you is you. You have to figure this out on your own."

"Kurt, I really like him." Sandro smiled softly. "But I'm scared. I'm so scared." The smile disappeared.

"Everyone is scared when it comes to love. I am terrified. Can you see yourself with him?" Sandro slowly nodded once. Kurt continued, "Holding hands down the hallway?" Sandro was still for a moment before nodding again. "Kissing in front of everyone, not caring that he is a guy?" The blonde boy nodded quickly once more. "Then, why are you so scared?"

"I don't know. I don't care what people would think. It's just," He paused momentarily. "It's just what if I break his heart?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at this. "What if I realize this isn't what I want and I just leave him? He will be devastated. I can't do that." Sandro looked up at Kurt with those piercing and pleading green eyes. Kurt's heart ached for the boy. He wanted to help him.

"You care an awful lot for him. I don't think you would ever hurt him like that. Answer the only question that really matters, do you want to be with him?"

"Yes, more than anything." Sandro said quietly. "But I just don't get it. I'm not gay! He's the only guy that I have ever been attracted to."

Kurt smiled sympathetically, "Well sometimes you just fall in love with a person. It doesn't matter their gender or anything else. You just love them for them, you know?"

Sandro nodded slightly, "Thanks, Kurt. You are an amazing person. You deserve happiness. I hope things work out with Blaine. I think he really likes you. But you know he's not had the greatest times with relationships."

This time it was Kurt who was the one nodding, "Thank you too. It's really no problem. You can talk to me whenever you need to." Sandro stood up and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder before walking towards the door.

He stopped as he reached it and turned around, "By the way, I did check out your ass last night. It's a good one Hummel!" Sandro laughed and walked out of the room as Kurt blushed like crazy. He just sat there smiling until Travis came back with his salad. Kurt was so happy for his friend. Sandro liked Travis. I hope to all that is good in the world that Sandro does something about it, Kurt thought as he slowly chewed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Again, I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to update. I didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. Then it just ran off with itself. That whole ending scene wasn't even supposed to happen but it kinda worked out. Thank you soooo much for the reviews/alerts. Remember if you like it please review. I love reading them and I appreciate every single one.

**Chapter Eight**

It was nearing a week after the house party and nothing had changed. Sandro didn't grow balls and ask Travis out. Kurt was still just friends with Blaine. But they had made it a morning ritual to go out to coffee and just talk about life. They never talked about their kiss, just shared stories and fashion news. It's not like they had to talk about their kiss anyway, everyone else in the house already did. Every time they were together, which was a lot, someone would shout something like, "Oh, you guys aren't making out? That's weird." Or Sandro would just run by and yell, "Get some!" which Kurt would always reply, "You too, you coward!" Blaine was always confused at this but Kurt wasn't going to tell until Sandro figured it out on his own. Kurt never told Travis either, he didn't want to.

Kurt and Blaine were driving back to the school from the coffee shop, listening to the radio and singing along. Kurt couldn't help but notice how easy this was. Just being around him and having a good time. It was easier than breathing. He turned and caught Blaine's sparkling eyes with his as they sang Queen. Blaine just laughed and grinned before he belted out the chorus to We Will Rock You. Kurt joined in after quickly admiring the way the veins popped out of his neck when he screamed. Oh, Kurt could be the one making him scream. No, stop that. Don't think like that. It's never going to happen. Kurt just sang instead of creating false hope.

Kurt was amazed at how much he loved singing with the Warblers and having fun with everyone in the house. He looked back to his New Directions days when he just sat in the background. He missed his friends dearly but he was actually having some fun here. The Warblers also loved his voice and although they didn't listen to many of his ideas, Kurt was still happy here. He couldn't help but notice he was happiest when he was Blaine.

After classes that day, Kurt headed off to Warbler practice. Every day after school Blaine would meet him in that hallway which they ran down, hand in hand, the first day they met. Of course now they wouldn't hold hands or run down it like maniacs. They would simply smile at each other and discuss their days, shoulders slightly brushing as they walked slowly, taking as much time as they could. Kurt liked this better, it seemed more personal and intimate.

Kurt was standing in the little hallway, waiting for Blaine as he always did. His back faced the door as he looked out a small window at the boys who were running around, stripping off their blazers as their classes let out for the day. He was quite caught up in his own thoughts when two arms wrapped around him from behind. He let out a little squeal of surprise and jumped back into the person's hard chest. He heard a small chuckle and then a voice, one simple statement, "Hello. " He recognized the voice in an instant, it was the voice that ran through his head every waking moment and every dream equally.

"Why hello to you too, Blaine." Kurt turned around and his eyes met Blaines', who just grinned. Arms were still wrapped around Kurt's waist, "What brought this on?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and raised a hand to gesture between them.

"I don't really know," Blaine replied, "I just kinda felt like it. I don't have much control when I'm around you lately." Blaine bit his lip and blushed. He looked so adorable when he blushed. "Sorry, obviously that statement is very true." The shorter boy removed his hands from Kurt's waist and winced at what he just shared.

Kurt gave a small smile but inside his stomach and heart were having a party. His stomach flopped around while his heart was racing, threatening to break out of his chest. He simply remained calm and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, looking down, "You don't even know how true that is for me also." Kurt felt a slight heat on the back of his neck as he became vulnerable and looked up at Blaine through his lashes.

Blaine stayed absolutely silent and his eyes widened slightly and stared into Kurt's. There was something there, and Kurt couldn't exactly place what it is, but whatever it was, it burned a hole through Kurt's soul. Blaine just stared at him with this intensity and Kurt could see the gears in his head rotating as he thought about what Kurt had just said. That look took Kurt's breath away and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. Why isn't he saying anything? Please, say something. Kurt pleaded in his head.

Blaine didn't listen to his silent requests. He simply turned away and began walking down the hallway. Kurt's face fell. What just happened? Blaine stopped a few steps away and turned to face Kurt. "You coming?" Kurt nodded and fell into step with the other boy as they walked to Warbler practice.

They reached the door, swung it open and multiple boys stumbled backwards, including Travis and Sandro. They blushed and sat down. "Were you guys just listening to us in the hallway?" Blaine raised his eyebrows as Kurt accused the boys. A few of them nodded and Travis just grinned. Sandro winked at Kurt and pointed at the two boys before making a humping gesture. Kurt gasped and walked over, slapping him hard on the arm. Blaine laughed lightly behind him. David pounded his gavel and the room fell silent as Kurt took a seat on a couch. Blaine sat beside him, forcing Travis and Sandro to sit together and Kurt just smirked.

"Now, we are discussing what to sing for Sectionals, which is only two weeks away. The council has already decided on one number. You may all vote on the other. The number we decided on is going to be a duet." Wes declared this proudly and the whole room gasped. Kurt looked around, confused at the reaction.

Blaine rose from his seat quickly and spoke up, "The Warblers have never performed a duet at a competition before."

"We are well aware of this, Blaine. It's one of the reasons we made this decision. Don't worry, you will probably still get your solo in the other number." Wes rolled his eyes and started to speak again, when Blaine butted in.

"That's not why I spoke up. I enjoy my solos but I think this duet is a fantastic idea. What is the number?" Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes sparkled with interest. Kurt was quite excited to see what the duet was too, and as he looked around he noticed that all the boys were leaning forward on the edge of their seats.

"Well, we have decided that the duet will be made up of Blaine Anderson," Wes paused for a moment as Blaine grinned and everyone clapped lightly, "and Kurt Hummel."

"What?" Kurt jumped up and exclaimed. No, he didn't just say my name, did he? I'm not singing a duet with Blaine in front of hundreds of people and my ex-glee club at Sectionals. Why would the Council even want me to? They never listen to my ideas. Kurt questioned everything in his head. It was then when he realized all the boys were standing and clapping. Kurt's face turned to horror to a soft, calm, smile in seconds.

"You deserve it," David stated, smiling at Kurt.

"R-really?" Kurt managed to mutter, still in shock.

"Really," Blaine's voice was heard next to him as he grabbed Kurt's hand for a quick squeeze before letting go. Kurt looked over at the shorter boy who just had the biggest grin plastered on his face, his eyes were still sparkling.

"T-thank you so much," Kurt nodded at the Council and sat down in his seat again, taking it all in. He was singing a duet with Blaine, at Sectionals.

It was later that evening and it was one of their usual Warbler study nights. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Travis' bed, while Travis and Sandro were sprawled out on the floor. Wes and David were on the other side of the room on Kurt's bed and Jeff and Nick were sitting on the floor next to them. These nights happened a couple times a week. They would study and do homework for about an hour or so then it would just all go to hell. You would have random sing-offs and dance-offs, although the latter was pointless since Travis had killer moves and would always win, sometimes they would just all sit around and talk about their lives and dreams.

Today was a bit different. It was nearing nine o'clock when Blaine shut his textbook with a loud bang, "Okay, I'm done."

"I think we set a new record, that was nearly two hours," Travis muttered from the floor, copying Blaine by shutting his textbook loudly. He stretched out like a cat and lay his head next to Sandro's arm, who was already lying down. Kurt smiled gently at the two before shutting his own book. Can't they just get together already?

"So what should we do now?" Sandro asked after a moment of silence. Everyone just looked around at each other. Kurt caught Blaine's gaze, there was a mischievous twinkle in them. Oh, great, this should be good.

"You guys want to egg the East house?" Blaine finally spoke up after no one else did. He had something against the East house and Kurt didn't know what it was. Kurt thought it was a horrible idea. It was a school night and that meant curfew was at ten o' clock. Kurt glanced at the lime green clock on Travis' nightstand. It was already ten past nine.

"Hell yes!" Sandro shouted from his spot on the floor. Kurt looked down to see his hand lightly tangled in Travis' hair. Travis was just lying there, eyes closed and a blissful smile perched on his lips. Sandro caught Kurt's eyes and looked down to his hand. It was as if he just noticed what he was doing and he quickly pulled it away from Travis' hair, who frowned at the sudden loss.

Wes and David also approved of the idea, Jeff and Nick just nodding along. Travis eventually gave in as well and agreed with the idea. Blaine looked over at Kurt with those damn puppy dog eyes again. "I hate you," Kurt muttered at him. "I'm in."

Blaine smirked, "Good, now who has eggs?" Every boy turned their head to look at Kurt.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kurt gasped, eyes sweeping across each boy.

"We all know you bake," Travis grinned and sat up, Sandro quickly following suit.

All five boys just stared at Kurt and he hated it. So he gave in, "Fine. But you are all buying me new ones." Everyone just nodded and Blaine broke into the biggest grin ever. Kurt rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed. He made his way to the mini-fridge that was on his side of the room. He grabbed two cartons of eggs and handed them to Blaine. "Here. Now, how are we supposed to get back in once we are out? Curfew is soon." Kurt worriedly glanced at the clock once again, fifteen past nine.

"Don't worry, I got this covered," Sandro stood up and smiled smugly. "Robert will be making his rounds at nine-thirty, like he always does. We will all be in here just messing around or whatever. Then as soon as he leaves we just go out one of the windows." Sandro pointed to the one nearest Kurt. "We are on the first floor so we will be fine." Kurt sighed, it was a good plan. Everyone was going to agree and Kurt would be going along with it, much to his displeasure.

"Great idea," Wes spoke up. "Now we got fifteen minutes before Robert makes his rounds. Everyone run to your rooms and grab some black clothing, don't get dressed yet though. We don't want Robert to be suspicious. Meet back here in ten minutes." He stood up and pulled David with him and they rushed out the room. Kurt could hear them running down the hall. Jeff and Nick followed after, running upstairs to their room. When they were gone Sandro grabbed Travis' hand and helped him up.

"I'm going to grab some toilet paper from the storage room too," Sandro let go of Travis' hand, holding on a moment longer than necessary. "They have lots of bushes and shit around their house. We will get them bad. I'm going to love watching that bastard Derek cleaning it up in the morning."

"Derek? Who the hell is Derek?" Kurt asked curiously. He had never heard of the name before. Blaine went wide-eyed then glared at Sandro. He stood up and grabbed Sandro pulling him towards the door.

"He's no one, Doll," Travis butted in as Sandro and Blaine quickly left the room.

"Doesn't sound like no one," Kurt gave Travis his bitch look. "Tell me who it is."

"He's just a junior in the East house. No one likes him," Travis looked down at Kurt with apologetic eyes.

"What does he have to do with Blaine? He seemed upset," Kurt started freaking out inside. Who was this person? Was this why Blaine hated East? Was this the guy that broke Blaine's heart before?

"Kurt, just get your black clothing ready. I will tell you after our little adventure," Travis spoke in a monotone voice. Travis never did that, he was always filled with emotion. But the look on his face told Kurt that Travis wasn't going to budge. Kurt would just have to wait.

All the boys returned with their black clothing and Sandro bust through the door with a large black garbage bag filled with toilet paper looking proud of himself. As predicted at nine-thirty the boys heard Robert going around, room to room. Everyone was quick to shove their clothes and the garbage bag in Kurt's closet. "Quick, look natural!" Sandro shouted before leaping into Travis' arms.

"Holy shit!" Travis reached out and caught Sandro, but the weight was too sudden and they both toppled onto the floor. Sandro was lying on top of Travis, their entire bodies were meshed together and their faces were almost touching.

"That is pretty natural looking," David commented. Sandro simply flipped him off and before he could get up the door open. Blaine jumped in surprise and backed up into Kurt who wrapped his arms around the shorter boy protectively so he didn't fall. Jeff and Nick had started a game of wrestling on the floor and Wes and David were sitting on the bed just watching.

Robert looked around the room and surveyed the scene before him. He looked at Kurt and Blaine with no real surprise shown on his face, he simply shrugged. His eyes wandered over Wes and David, he gave them a small smile. He scowled at Jeff and Nick then he turned his head and looked at Travis and Sandro laying on the floor, limbs tangled and bodies touching. He raised his eyebrows in surprise then hummed quietly before saying, "Be safe boys. Goodnight!" Robert shut the door and continued his journey down the hall.

"Oh my God! He thought we were going to have sex!" Sandro shouted and leaped off of Travis his elbow going into Travis' ribcage during the process.

"Ow," Travis frowned rubbing at his ribs.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe." Sandro instantly blushed the deepest red Kurt had ever seen.

"Well you did just call him babe," Jeff smirked.

"Oh, shut it Jeff! We all know you and Nick are secretly getting it on! You are just both cowards!" The boys mentioned gasped and Kurt's jaw dropped. No, he didn't just go there did he? It was something Blaine had told him when he first met the boys. You never mention Jeff and Nick's relationship. They would never admit they had one going on, but everyone knew anyways. They were sensitive about the topic and no one said anything. Kurt knew this and he had only been here for a month. Sandro was going to get murdered.

Just as he predicted, lots of screaming was directed at Sandro. Nick shot up from his place on the floor, "How fucking dare you!" Kurt had never heard Nick raise his voice ever. He looked over and Jeff's eyes had started to water. "You are a sad, lonely son-of-a-bitch!" Jeff had broken into full on sobs at this point as Nick continued to yell at Sandro. "Wes! David! Get him out of here!" Nick pointed at Jeff and the two friends grabbed him by the arms and started to lead him out the door.

Jeff shouted between sobs before they could leave, "Nick, come with me! Please!" Kurt's heart clenched at the sight.

"Alright, baby, I'm coming," Nick's voice softened as he shot a smile at Jeff. That couple really pulled at Kurt's heartstrings. They were so in love yet they never once mentioned it, never once used pet names, until now. Nick turned back to Sandro for a moment, "I'm not done with you." He turned back around and walked out of the room with Jeff, Wes and David.

Blaine removed himself from Kurt's grip and stalked over to Sandro, "You have no right you fucking asshole! You are the coward! We all can see how you are madly in love with Travis! Yet you do nothing about it!" Kurt's eyebrows shot up. Partly because he was shocked at Blaine's cursing and partly shocked at Blaine knowing about Sandro and Travis.

"You're one to talk, Anderson! You basically eye-fuck Kurt whenever you see him! Then you tell him you're not ready for a relationship? You are all over him every time you see him! Just grow some balls and commit already! Who cares if you are scared of Derek?" Sandro was raging, his entire neck and face were red. Veins popped out of his neck as he screamed.

Kurt just stared and blushed a deep scarlet. They were yelling about him and about Travis who was still sitting in the floor in shock. Kurt moved over to his friend and sat beside Travis, wrapping an arm around him. Kurt had a feeling this was going to be awhile.

"Me? You want me to grow some balls? How about you? Why don't you just ask Travis out already for fucks sake?" Blaine had never screamed this much since Kurt knew him. Blaine didn't even raise his voice ever.

"How do you even know about that?" Sandro spit out.

"Everyone can see it you fucking idiot! Except maybe Travis who still probably doesn't know what's going on." Blaine waved his hand in Travis and Kurt's general direction.

"Kurt told you, didn't he? That fucker! Kurt! I'm going to kill you!" Sandro turned to Kurt.

"Kurt didn't tell me anything! How the hell does he even know about this?" Blaine suddenly looked confused as he looked at Kurt as well.

"Because I told him!"

"Why would you tell him?" Travis finally butted in softly.

"Because he told me that you liked me!" Sandro threw his hands up. Oh shit, Kurt thought. This was not good. Travis was going to be pissed.

"You what?" Travis shrieked and pushed Kurt away from him. They both stood up.

"I told him at the party. I was drunk!" Kurt tried to explain his voice began to rise as well.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Blaine snapped bitterly at Kurt's direction. Kurt gasped and stared at him. What the hell? Why was Blaine yelling at him now?

"What the hell does that mean?" Kurt snapped back, just as bitchy.

"You said we made out cause you were drunk."

"I also said that I wanted to make out with you, when we weren't drunk, if you remember. But wait, you don't remember anything ever!" Kurt threw his hands up and moved closer to Blaine.

"I'm sorry if I got hammered at a party and couldn't remember shit! I tried!" Blaine exclaimed and suddenly his face became soft again. That's what Kurt was used to. He wasn't so sure if he liked angry Blaine although him swearing was the hottest thing he's ever heard. "I tried so damn hard to remember that kiss. I wanted to remember what it felt like." He spoke so softly that Kurt barely caught on. But when he did, oh fuck. Blaine wanted to remember what it was like to kiss him. He wanted to feel it.

Kurt took a deep breath, calming himself down before he spoke again. "If you wanted to know how it felt like so bad why the hell didn't you just do it?"

"I was scared," Blaine looked up at Kurt with sadness in his eyes. He had nothing to be scared of, Kurt was in love with him. Kurt wasn't going to reject him, ever. Why was he so scared?

"Scared of what, Blaine?" Kurt snapped.

"Scared of losing you!" Blaine's voice rose again.

And that was all it took. All it took for Kurt to walk the few steps in between them. All it took for Kurt to smash their lips together. All it took for Kurt to fall even deeper than he already was. As their tongues tangled and breaths mingled Kurt almost forgot about the other boys in the room until he heard Sandro yell, "Well it's about damn time!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Important A/N:**_ Thank you all very very much for being patient with me. This update is sooo long overdue. It's horrible. I feel terrible. Thank you for all the great reviews! & also thank you for adding this story to your alerts.

Now, in case this very long wait ever happens again, & I hope it doesn't. You can follow me on tumblr so I can update you all (brettinamae is my tumblr) I feel just horrible. & I want you guys to be informed in case my life is busy ever again.

Thank you all again for your support on this story. I appreciate it. I even started writing a new AU Roomates!Klaine story. Hopefully I can get the first chapter of that up soon, stay tuned!

**Chapter Nine**

Kurt really liked kissing Blaine. He found this out during their first sober kiss, their first real kiss. It was the way Kurt's hand found the back of Blaine's head. The way Kurt's fingers tangled perfectly in Blaine's hair. The way Blaine grabbed the side of Kurt's face and softly caressed it with his thumb as their tongues intertwined. It was the way Blaine tasted, the way he smelled. It was the fact that it was Blaine and nobody else. Kurt swore he would never have this feeling with anyone ever again.

In the few seconds after they broke apart, they just stood there. Foreheads pressed together, sharing breaths and staring into each others eyes. It was in that moment when Kurt saw the same look in Blaine's eyes that he saw in the hallway on the way to Warbler practice earlier that day. Kurt still didn't know what it was but Blaine could look at him like that all day.

It was Travis who made the couple come out of their own little world. "Kurt, I can't believe you told him," his voice was so broken, so sad, so disappointed. The worst part is that he was disappointed in Kurt.

"Trav, you have to know that I didn't mean it," Kurt pulled away from Blaine and walked up to his friend. "I would have never told anyone about it, ever. I put myself in a horrible situation because I am an idiot. I'm so sorry." Kurt was pleading, begging Travis to forgive him.

"Kurt, I believe you," Kurt sighed in relief. "But that still doesn't change that I'm a little ticked off about it." Kurt just nodded in understanding and Travis pulled him in for a tight hug. Kurt smiled and became a bit teary-eyed. He hadn't known this guy very long but he felt very much like a brother and best friend to Kurt.

Their hug ended and Travis turned to Sandro who was standing awkwardly by himself watching the scenes unfold before him. "What did you tell Kurt?" Sandro jumped a bit at being talked to.

"Wait, what?" Sandro asked stupidly.

"You know what. You told Kurt something about me. What was it?" Kurt could see Travis' eyes burn into Sandros'.

"I-I can't tell you," Sandro whispered mostly to himself but loud enough to be heard by all in the room.

"Yes, you can." Travis walked closer to Sandro and grabbed his hands with his own. "Please."

Sandro stared at their hands linked together for the longest time. Blaine nudged Kurt and motioned to leave the two alone. Kurt shook his head, defiantly. He wanted to watch the two and see what happened. Blaine rolled his eyes and sat on the floor, cross-legged, placing his head in his hands. Kurt thought he looked adorable and he stared at him for a bit before Sandro spoke again.

"I don't know how to say it," Sandro spoke slow and quiet. This was a side of him that few got to see. Kurt saw it once, when he first told him about having feelings for Travis. It was Travis that brought this side of him out.

"Say what? Come on, please," Travis begged. Kurt had a feeling that Travis knew exactly what Sandro was about to say. He just wanted to hear it for himself and Kurt understood that completely. It was one thing for someone to tell you that someone likes you. It was another for that person to finally admit to not only you but themselves as well.

"I-" Sandro stopped and looked up with those green eyes into Travis'. Kurt's heart lurched as he chanted in his head, _come on, do it, do it, say it. _

"Travis, I-" Sandro swallowed visibly, "I like you." He paused for a moment and put his head down, "A lot."

Travis' eyes widened before breathing in deeply, "B-But you're-"

"Straight?" Sandro snapped, jerking his head up to meet Travis' eyes again who just nodded at the response. "Yeah, well I guess not so much," Sandro softened his voice as he went on. "It's you. There's something about you. I just like being around you."

"I'm a guy," Travis deadpanned.

"Obviously," Sandro rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't bother you?" Travis raised an eyebrow curiously.

"No." Sandro said seriously, staring at Travis with this dark look in his eyes. Kurt shivered at the intensity.

Travis opened his mouth and began to speak, "Wha-" He was cut off with Sandro crashing their lips together. Kurt squealed and clapped excitedly while Blaine just started laughing. Their kiss was passionate and lasted longer than Kurt and Blaine were expecting. After a few awkward moments the two of them left the couple alone.

Kurt and Blaine were standing in the hallway of the dorms just staring at one another in absolute silence. Their hands were linked together and brought down to their sides. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in years and were examining each others faces, trying to memorize every detail. In reality, they had just been kissing passionately in Kurt's room moments ago and Kurt was still shocked at what had happened. One moment everyone is yelling at one another and then Kurt just attacks Blaine with his mouth. This was so unlike Kurt, so out of character that Kurt can't believe it himself. Then to top it all off Travis and Sandro start making out in Kurt's room. What has the world come to? Kurt's living in a gay fantasy and he's pretty damn sure he doesn't ever want to get out.

Kurt blinked, removing himself from his strange thoughts and smiled at Blaine who unlinked one of their hands and led Kurt down the hall with the other. They reached Blaine's room and Kurt gave Blaine a curious look. They stepped in and Blaine smiled brightly, "You can sleep here tonight."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked surprised at the offer but he let his mind wander to the things they could do, alone, in a room.

"Unless you want to sleep in your room which is currently occupied by two over emotional boys that are sharing feelings and making out." Blaine paused a moment, thinking, then continued with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. "Then again if you stay here it's not going to be much different."

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt blushed and smacked Blaine hard on the arm.

"What? Come on, you were thinking the same thing." Blaine smiled when Kurt blushed. Kurt was thinking just that actually. "See? And anyways we really should talk."

"Yeah, we should. But Blaine, it's late. I'm tired. We have all weekend to talk." Kurt squeezed his hand and smiled.

"And practice."

"What?" Kurt asked confused, what would Blaine and him be practicing?

"Um, our duet, for Sectionals." Blaine gaped at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, shit." Kurt blushed instantly. It wasn't like him to swear openly in front of Blaine and it caught himself off guard a bit. Blaine chuckled and let go of his hand to walk over to his bed.

"You can sleep here," Blaine said patting the bed.

"Uh, where are you sleeping?" Kurt asked softly. Half of him was hoping for Blaine to say he was going to sleep on the bed too. The other half of him, the more sensible half, was hoping Blaine would say somewhere far away.

"I'm going with the hammock tonight, maybe the floor or the stage. Oh my God! I'm going to sleep on the stage! I've always wanted to sleep on a stage. I was hoping for a bit bigger one but this will do just fine." Blaine rambled on and on talking excitedly with his hands and grabbing some blankets and pillows from his closet before throwing them all on the stage in a large heap. He wore a huge smile on his face, obviously super excited about this plan.

"I don't know how you can get so excited over sleeping on a hard stage," Kurt stared at him as he made his blankets into a little nest on the stage. He's like a freaking bird, Kurt thought but smiled at his boyfriend. Wait, was Blaine his boyfriend? Yeah, they made out, twice. But they weren't technically boyfriends, were they? Maybe that was what Blaine wanted to talk about. Kurt needed to figure this out very soon before he let his mind wander into dangerous territory. Tomorrow, Kurt thought, tomorrow we will sort this all out.

"Here, you can wear these," Blaine was walking out of his closet shoving a pair of black sweats and plain white t-shirt in his hands. Kurt looked down at the clothes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I tried to grab a larger pair of sweats, well because you are taller than me." Blaine blushed shyly and Kurt just started to laugh.

"Isn't everyone taller than you, though?" Kurt laughed again when Blaine shot him a look, appalled.

"You're mean," Blaine pouted dramatically, sticking out his bottom lip. Kurt had a sudden urge to kiss it, but he needed to not go with his urges. He needed to control himself.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. Thank you so much, for the clothes and letting me sleep here." Kurt stared into those hazel eyes and got lost. This happened a lot. There was something about those eyes that Kurt was never going to get over. The way they sparkled and shined when he was talking. The way they got bright and then dark depending on his mood. But mostly it was the way they looked at Kurt. They looked at him like Kurt was the most beautiful and fascinating person to ever live. Kurt would never get over being looked at like that. Kurt wasn't sure on Blaine's feelings and how serious this was. But Kurt knew that Blaine cared about him, he just didn't know to what degree that was.

"It's really no problem. I don't mind." Blaine's eyes twinkles as he lightly touched Kurt's shoulder then made his way over to the stage, stripping off his shirt in the process. Kurt stared at Blaine's back muscles rippling at the movement. His mouth fell open and he couldn't peel his eyes away from the magnificent sight. Blaine turned his head, caught Kurt's look and chuckled. Kurt gulped and turned around, walking to the bed.

Pull yourself together Hummel, Kurt scolded himself in his head. It's not that big of a deal, Blaine is just a gorgeous human being that happens to be shirtless no less than twenty feet from you. You can do this, stay calm. Kurt breathed deeply before stripping himself of his own shirt, back turned to Blaine, and quickly pulling Blaine's shirt over his head. Oh sweet Lord, it smells like him. Why is the world testing him today? What did he ever do to deserve this? The shirt fit almost perfectly and Kurt breathed in the scent that was earthy and clean and totally Blaine. Kurt had to rush in the bathroom to change into his sweats. There was no way he was changing his pants in front of Blaine. Kurt was too self-conscious about himself, especially when there was no doubt that Blaine's body was gorgeous.

When he came back out in Blaine's sweats, Blaine had already made himself comfortable on the stage. His bottom half was covered with a blanket and he was wearing a black tank top. Oh God, his arms. He was supporting himself on one of them, making the muscles bulge and he was staring right at Kurt with those amazing hazel eyes that were incredibly darkened at the moment. Kurt couldn't handle this anymore, he had to stop looking at him. Kurt turned sharply and basically leaped on the bed, got under the covers and flipped the lamp off quickly. "Night, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt." Kurt could almost hear the smile in his voice. Blaine was doing this on purpose, that bastard.

"Oh my God, my nightly moisturizing routine!" Kurt shot up in bed and saw Blaine turn to his direction.

"Kurt, your face is perfect. Go to bed." Kurt blushed a deep red and lay back down smiling like an idiot. He was glad Blaine couldn't see him right now. He must look like a twelve year old school girl that has her first crush. He really needed to get his act together.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, sleep overtook him. Kurt was awakened by the feeling of someone getting onto the bed. Kurt opened his eyes slightly and saw that the clock next to him said 3:04 am. Someone was getting under the covers and inching towards Kurt. That someone snuggled right up against Kurt's backside and wrapped their arms around him. Kurt breathed in and knew it was Blaine. Kurt smiled slightly and closed his eyes, faking sleep. Warm arms surrounded him and Blaine's head rested on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's heart beat fast and he was in a blissful haze. He pushed back against Blaine and grabbed his arms, wrapping them tighter around himself.

"You were right, the stage is hell to sleep on," Blaine muttered sleepily, knowing now that Kurt was awake.

"Blaine, I'm always right. Now let's go to sleep." Kurt heard Blaine hum happily and place a soft kiss below Kurt's ear, making him shiver. This time it was much easier to fall asleep.

Kurt woke up and turned over hoping to find a warm body but all he found was blankets. Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes, maybe he had been dreaming. Nope, this was definitely Blaine's room. He turned and saw a green sticky note on the pillow next to him. Kurt snatched it up quickly and read in cute, neat handwriting:

_Meet me for coffee at nine,_

_~Blaine_

Next to his name was a cute little heart and Kurt's own heart leaped. He turned towards the clock and saw that it was already eight. Kurt jumped out of the bed, grabbed his clothes from last night and rushed towards his room.

He opened the door with a loud bang and Travis shot up from his bed, eyes widened in shock. "Oh Trav! I'm so sorry! I thought you would be up by now!" Kurt apologized shutting the door behind him.

"It's okay. It was just a long night." Travis smirked.

"Tell me about it." Kurt sighed and threw his clothes in the pile to be dry cleaned. He started to run into the bathroom when Travis stopped him.

"Why are you wearing Blaine's clothes? Why didn't you sleep here last night? Oh my God, you had sex with him!" Travis squealed happily and jumped out of the bed running to Kurt who was now a deep scarlet.

"Travis! I did not have sex with him!" Kurt yelled at him, appalled by the accusation.

"Then, explain." Travis raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, staring at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and told Travis about the entire night. He told him about how Blaine told him to sleep there and gave him clothes. He told Travis how he felt when Blaine was half-naked in front of him. He told Travis about the late night cuddling and the compliments Blaine gave him. Kurt finished his story up with the note on the pillow, "That is why I rushed in here, to get ready." Kurt glanced at the clock, it was eight-fifteen.

"Well then, you better hurry up!" Travis slapped Kurt on the back before pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed. "You're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?" Travis asked, confused.

"Because I told Sandro that you liked him." Kurt looked down, ashamed.

"Doll, look at me." Travis lifted Kurt's chin until their eyes met, "I'm not mad at you. If you hadn't of told him he would never have told anyone he liked me. He wouldn't have told me how he feels. It was the best night of my life. He asked me to be his boyfriend." Travis smiled fondly at the memory and Kurt squealed, pulling Travis into a tight hug.

"Trav, I'm so happy for you!" Travis grinned and hugged back.

"Now, go get ready! I want you to be happy too!" Kurt smiled at his friend, pulled him down to place a soft kiss on his cheek and ran into the bathroom yelling a thank you on the way.

When Kurt had finished getting ready Travis was gone. Kurt just figured he was going to hang out with Sandro. Kurt panicked the whole way to the coffee shop. What was Blaine doing? Was he planning something special? Or was Kurt just making a big deal out of nothing? He parked outside, next to Blaine's car and walked inside the shop. Coffee invaded his nose and Kurt breathed in deeply, closing his eyes.

When he opened them he saw Blaine sitting at their usual table, dreamy as ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love them all! Really, I do. They mean more to me than anything. Also remember to follow me on tumblr if you like to keep updated. (brettinamae) - that's my tumblr url. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm really sorry it's a little shorter than usual, I just didn't know quite where to go with it after the first scene. But enjoy all the Klaine fluff.

**Chapter Ten**

Kurt made long strides to the table and started apologizing frantically as soon as he sat down across from Blaine, "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Blaine's eyes moved up towards the clock, "You're not even five minutes late."

"Well I'm still sorry to keep you waiting." Kurt removed his jacket and place it on the back of the chair.

When he turned back around Blaine was just staring at him, "Kurt, I would always wait for you." Kurt blushed and a small nervous giggle escaped his lips. Blaine smiled and cocked his head to the side, "You are so adorable." Blaine reached across the table and squeezed one of Kurt's hands. Kurt was sure his whole body was red at this point.

Blaine stood up and did a quick snap of the his fingers, startling Kurt from his "hobbit daze" as Travis called it. Basically whenever Kurt would see Blaine or think about him he would get this twinkle in his eyes and Travis knew he wouldn't listen to a word anyone else said. Travis therefore named it the "hobbit daze" as he needs to name every single little thing in his life.

A lone guitar was heard from behind the counter and Kurt turned to see Sandro walking out of the backroom strumming on his guitar. The beautiful harmonies of the Warblers filled the air and Kurt watched as each Warbler, including Travis, walked out humming quietly and stood around Blaine in a perfect, practiced arch. Kurt just stared, wide-eyed as Blaine began to sing.

_I think that possibly, _

_ Maybe I'm falling for you_

_ Yes there's a chance, _

_ I've fallen quite hard over you_

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. It was Blaine singing this song to him. It was the perfect song. Blaine was perfect. Kurt's heart strained against his chest threatening to burst out of its cavity with the erratic pounding. Kurt was sure his mouth was hanging open as Blaine continued to serenade him in front of all these people.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down,_

_ I wanna come too_

_ I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

Blaine's eyes raked up Kurt's body as he sang and Kurt nearly shivered under the look. Kurt was entirely certain that his whole body was red. He could feel the heat at the back of his neck and surrounding his face.

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_ Through all the shadowy corners of me_

Kurt glanced around quickly and as he predicted, everyone was staring. Sandro was standing there, grinning like an idiot, strumming on his guitar. Travis was happily humming along with the Warblers. Blaine's voice reached a heavenly high pitch that Kurt had never heard before as he continued with the song.

_I never knew just what it was_

_ About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_ All of the while, I never knew_

A break in the song, just a strumming guitar. Blaine stepped forward with this huge puppy grin on his face and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him up. Kurt smiled softly at him as he let go of his hand and went back to stand in his arch.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_ Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_ I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too_

_ Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over you_

Kurt's eyes started to water. No, he needed to pull himself together. It was just that this was the happiest Kurt has ever been. He grinned like mad as tears threatened to overflow from his lids. Blaine continued to sing, not missing a beat, but Kurt could tell that he was a little teary-eyed as well.

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_ If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

As the words echoed around him, Kurt thought of how true they were. Kurt didn't want anyone else. He didn't think he would want anyone else ever again as much as he wanted to boy in front of him.

_I never knew just what it was _

_ About this old coffee shop, I love so much_

_ All of the while, I never knew_

_ All of the while, all of the while, it was you_

Blaine pointed at Kurt, as the last note left his lips. Kurt smiled and felt tears rolling down his red cheeks. Blaine walked up to him and pulled Kurt down, resting their foreheads together. There were tears on Blaine's cheeks as well. "Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh my God, yes! A thousand times yes!" Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and placed his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Tears were streaming down his face as Blaine wrapped his arms around him as well and squeezed tight. Kurt's heart raced, was he dreaming? Did Blaine really just ask him to be his boyfriend?

They broke apart when they heard loud applause. They turned and saw the Warblers clapping like crazy and a few employees just staring at all the boys, eyes narrowed at the noise. Kurt turned and saw an old couple sitting behind them, tears filled their eyes as they watched the boys. Kurt placed a hand over his mouth at the sight. They had an impact on this couple and it just set Kurt off into even more tears. In a second Blaine was wiping away tears with his fingers and Kurt just smiled, staring into his eyes.

Travis soon was next to Kurt, pulling him into a tight embrace. Sandro clapped a hand on Kurt's back before wrapping his other arm around Travis' waist. Travis giggled and leaned into him, pure bliss was written on his face and Kurt grinned at the couple. A few Warblers stared at them, obviously not hearing the news yet of them being together. But in a second they were grinning just like Kurt at the couple. It was one of the happiest moments of Kurt's life.

It was later that day and they were in the Warbler hall practicing for Sectionals. They didn't usually practice on weekends but it was necessary as Sectionals was only two weeks away and they hadn't practiced one bit. Kurt and Blaine were flying through their duet. Kurt felt as if it was the simplest thing in the world, like they born to be singing, together. Kurt would smile at Blaine throughout the song as he would get close and gently caress Kurt's face. They sang their hearts out and at the end of practice, Kurt was exhausted. He was packing up his things, next to him was Blaine, and they were just about to leave when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kurt! Blaine! Please, come here for a moment," Wes commanded firmly and Kurt shot Blaine a look before walking up to the boy who was still sitting beside his desk. Next to Wes sat David and Thad, like always.

Blaine walked up next to Kurt and addressed the council, "Yes?"

"Well guys, we are all well aware of your recent, uh, relationship," Wes started and Kurt gulped. What was going on? What did their relationship have anything to do with this?

"Yes, you were all there this morning," Blaine said calmly.

"Yes, of course." Wes continued, "Well see, when you guys are performing that duet you can't uh-" Wes stopped, looking unsure of how to say what he was about to.

"Spit it out Wes," Blaine said beside Kurt.

"You can't act like you are going to rip each others clothes off every second," Wes blushed, and that was something Kurt hadn't seen before. Kurt blushed along with him, of course. "Kurt, Blaine, we are all good friends. But on stage, it's going to look very unprofessional and you never know who the judges are going to be or how they view certain things. Please, don't take this the wrong way."

Blaine chuckled quietly and Kurt turned to look at him and started laughing as well. There was something about Blaine's laugh, Kurt couldn't help but join in. He turned back to the council who were giving both of them very strange looks.

Blaine spoke up, "We understand. It's fine. It won't happen again. I think we are just a little excited, right Kurt?" Blaine nudged him.

"Yes, it's fine." Kurt smiled brightly and Wes let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then, go have fun you crazy kids," David grinned at them as he got up, getting ready to leave. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him out of the Warbler hall.

A simple peck on the lips when they parted for their separate rooms left Kurt's head spinning. Every fiber of his being was electrified, it was only a peck. Kurt was already in too deep. It was only their first day of being official and Kurt already wanted to run back to Blaine's room, pin him against a wall and attack his mouth with how own. Kurt had it bad, real bad. But he didn't do any of that, instead he walked slowly into his room.

The minute he threw his bag down and closed the door Travis was shouting, "Doll! I've missed you!"

"You just saw me about ten minutes ago in practice," Kurt raised and eyebrow at his taller friend.

"Well, I still missed you! We haven't talked recently and I have a lot to talk about." Travis grinned and patted the spot next to him on the bed where he was currently sitting. Kurt smiled and made his way over, sitting down. He had missed talking to Travis, even if it had only been about a day.

"Well first off, hormones. Too much at one time. I don't know what to do with myself." Travis started talking faster than normal and Kurt just stared at him open-mouthed. "What?" Travis barked.

"Me too," Kurt stated. "I have the same problem. Just a moment ago in the hallway I was thinking about attacking Blaine," Travis stared at him oddly for a second before Kurt clarified with a blush, "with my mouth."

Travis grinned and clapped excitedly, "Aw, little Doll is growing up!" Kurt slapped him on the arm. "Hey! But, I know exactly how you feel. I just stare at Sandro and dream really horrible things. And every time the same song plays in my head."

"What song?" Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Closer," Travis grinned and sang a line, "_I wanna fuck you like an animal._"

Kurt burst out into laughter. "Oh God, that's going to be in my head forever now whenever I see Blaine. Thanks a lot."

Travis smiled, "No problem."

Kurt turned serious again, "But do you think we are thinking about these things too fast? It's the first day."

"We are teenage boys," Travis replied simply, "We can't help ourselves. And our boyfriends are hot."

Kurt laughed again, "That is true."

Travis stood up and walked over to his radio and turned on Closer by Nine Inch Nails as loud as it could go. Kurt laughed and joined in when Travis started to sing at the top of his lungs.

A moment later there was a loud knock on the door and Kurt ran to open it, not turning down the music in the process as his friend still sang. Sandro was standing there, "What the fuck? Inappropriate much?"

"Weren't you the one who woke me up on my first day with the music from the same band?" Kurt yelled over the music.

"You got me there Hummel. Well anyways have fun with Travis." Sandro stared at him in the background who was still rocking out, oblivious to who was at the door. "I actually only came here because Travis singing this was the most sexiest thought ever."

Kurt laughed, "And is it?" He turned to see his friend gyrating his hips and screaming the lyrics.

"Hell yes." Sandro yelled just as the music stopped and Travis turned to see him in the doorway Kurt laughed even harder as Travis blushed and turned off the radio basically sprinting to the door.

"Uh, how much of that did you see?" Travis asked.

"Enough to keep me busy with myself for days," Sandro winked and walked back to his room.

Travis looked appalled as he closed the door, "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Well at least you looked hot and now we know we aren't the only ones with crazy hormones." Kurt smiled and patted Travis on the back, reassuringly.

"Yeah, but that's Sandro. He has always had crazy hormones."

"True," Kurt stated and they both sat in silence for awhile. That is, until Kurt remembered a very important detail about yesterday he had almost forgotten._ Derek. _Who was this boy? Why was Blaine scared of him? Why the hell wasn't anyone telling him about Derek? What did it have to do with Kurt in the first place? "Trav?"

"Hmm?" Travis was laying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Who is Derek?"

Travis' eyes snapped open at that, and he sat up quickly. "Just a boy."

"I think I've already figured that out. What does he have to do with any of us?" Kurt questioned softly, sitting on the floor next to Travis.

"You know, I can't tell you that." Travis' lips turned upwards slightly.

"Why not?" Kurt snapped.

"It's not my place to tell," Travis replied, before laying back down. "You are going to have to ask your boyfriend about that one."

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned laying back with Travis. "I don't understand why you just can't tell me. You tell me everything."

"I know, but I really can't say anything about this Kurt. I think I'm like forbidden."

"Forbidden?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure if I tell, Blaine can legally hang me or something." Kurt just huffed at that and crossed his arms. "Always stay sassy, Doll. It suits you."

"Thanks, asshole," Kurt growled.

"Hey now, you know Blaine as the adorable, sweet, loving, puppy. But he can be evil."

"Oh, I'm so sure." Kurt muttered and turned over propping himself up on one elbow, staring at Travis.

"Seriously. He once threatened to chop my nuts off because I wasn't listening to him singing." Travis nodded his head quickly.

"You really think that surprises me?" Kurt asked. "He sings all the time and if you don't listen to him you are screwed. I think that one was your fault."

"Ugh, it wasn't even a good song. Anyways, he once punched Sandro in the balls." Travis grinned.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because we were on a ferris wheel. We were stopped at the top while they let people off and Sandro started rocking it. Blaine was scared and yelling at him to stop. Sandro didn't stop so Blaine punched him in the balls. Sandro then proceeded to throw up all over Jeff." Kurt was nearly crying at this point, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh! I should've been there! That's awesome. That's a perfectly good reason, by the way." Kurt was wiping at his eyes and clutching his stomach as he rolled back over on his back.

"Fine. And okay, it was kinda hilarious. Anyways, Blaine once-"

Kurt cut him off sharply, "If you tell me one more story of how Blaine injured somebody's family jewels I am out of here."

"What can I say? The kids got an obsession for balls."

"Clearly," Kurt smiled smugly. Travis laughed and clapped congratulating Kurt on the joke. Travis sat up and Kurt followed suit.

"But really, Kurt. I can't tell you anything about Derek. I'm sorry. You are going to have to find everything out by yourself."

"Alright," Kurt agreed reluctantly. "And I will find everything out. Whatever it takes."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I love you guys so much! & the beginning of my roommate!Klaine fic will be posted shortly so look forward to that.**  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ugh! Why can't you just tell me already?" Kurt was sprawled out on Sandro's bed. It was nearly a week after Kurt and Blaine had become a couple.

The blonde's voice was heard from the bathroom as he styled his hair for the day, "Kurt, you know Travis already got to me. He threatened to cut our make-out sessions to under ten minutes if I told you anything about Derek. Ten minutes, Kurt!"

"Well geez. How long do you usually make out for?" Kurt asked still laying on Sandro's bed, playing with his own Dalton tie that was tied securely around his neck.

"Uh, I don't know. Thirty minutes or more? Why are you asking?" Kurt was shocked. Both couples have been dating almost the same amount of time, Travis and Sandro had a day on Kurt and Blaine, but the latter still had yet to have a long physical encounter.

"You think it's weird if Blaine and I haven't done that yet? It something wrong?"

"Wait," Sandro stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed his Dalton blazer, slowly putting it on. "You are telling me that you and Blaine haven't made out yet?"

"Define, make out." Kurt sat up looking at Sandro as he attempted to tie his Dalton tie.

"Uh, kissing with lots of tongue and hands everywhere, groping, possibly laying down and minimal grinding." Sandro was still struggling with his tie and Kurt sighed, standing up to help his friend.

"Nope, none of that. But it's only been a week! Don't you think it's too early for that?" Kurt grabbed Sandro's tie and quickly tied it the proper way.

"Uh, obviously not. Travis and I make out, which is awesome by the way." Sandro grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes before pulling the tie tight around Sandro's neck.

"Yeah, but you're well, you." Kurt gestured to Sandro with his hands dramatically, "And Travis is well Travis. You two are different from us."

"Not that much different if you think about it. One of us was pining over the other who was completely oblivious and we are all males with crazy hormones."

"Tell me about it," Kurt sighed and asked curiously, "Hey no offense or anything, is it ever weird to make out with a guy for you? You are used to girls."

"No offense taken. No, not at all. Not with Travis. It just seems right, you know? We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. It's perfect," Sandro got this far away look in his eyes and Kurt knew he had lost him. Well at least it was freaking adorable.

"Well lover-boy, it's time for class. Let's go!" Kurt grabbed his bag and the two of them walked to class.

After another successful Warblers practice Kurt and Blaine headed back to their rooms, hands intertwined as they walked down the hallway. _Their _hallway. They made small talk as they walked to the South house and through the living area. Kurt pulled his hand from Blaine's grasp and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. His boyfriend, Kurt loved the sound of that. Blaine sighed contently and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled down at Blaine as they eventually reached Blaine's door. They broke apart and Blaine leaned in for a peck like always. Kurt hesitated for a moment, this was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for all day.

All throughout his classes, Kurt had been thinking about kissing the breath right out of Blaine. He was going to do it. Kurt closed his eyes and pressed into Blaine, hard. He heard Blaine gasp slightly under him. Kurt's hand came up and wrapped around the back of Blaine's head, and he threaded his fingers in the gelled curls. Kurt pressed harder until he heard the gentle thump of Blaine's back hitting his door. Kurt's tongue darted out to swipe across Blaine's bottom lip, begging for entry. Kurt wanted to feel Blaine's tongue against his again, needed to feel it.

Kurt felt Blaine hesitate before opening his mouth Kurt's tongue pushed slowly inside and connected with Blaine's. Kurt almost gasped at the sensation. It was as if an electric charge had sparked between the two of them and it was surging up Kurt's spine, through his arms and down to his toes. It circulated throughout his body and Kurt pushed harder into Blaine as a response.

Kurt could hear a moan at the back of Blaine's throat and Kurt felt his pants get a bit tighter at the sound. It was at that moment when Sandro walked by, "In a hallway? Geez, Hummel, you just couldn't wait could you?"

Kurt broke away from Blaine suddenly and gasped. He had almost forgotten they were in a hallway for everyone to see. He turned around to face Sandro. "Uh, hey Sandro. Enjoy the show?" Kurt winked and Sandro grinned.

"Well, I can see you did." Sandro glanced at Kurt's crotch momentarily and walked into his room. Kurt blushed a deep red. Maybe Blaine hadn't noticed that situation, Kurt hoped. Kurt turned to see Blaine who was still leaning against his door, breathing heavy. Blaine looked dazed and Kurt sighed in relief, he hadn't noticed Kurt's little problem.

Blaine shook his head slightly and stared at Kurt, his brown eyes were incredibly darkened and Kurt's little problem was about to turn into a big problem. He just wanted to throw Blaine on a bed and ravish him. "Uh, Kurt can we talk?" Blaine was still panting and he turned to open his door and walk in his room. Kurt followed, suddenly terrified as the door closed behind him. Did he push Blaine too far, too early? Oh God, he didn't want to screw this up.

"I'm sorry," Kurt spoke up before Blaine could say anything.

"Don't you dare apologize for that Kurt." Blaine said, his voice was deep and rougher than normal and Kurt hated to say that he loved it.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and walked towards the bed in a hurry. Blaine lay down, pulling Kurt on top of him. "Wait, what?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine just smiled and grabbed the back of Kurt's head, pulling him down for a kiss. Kurt adjusted himself so he had one leg on either side of Blaine. He broke apart from the kiss, "I thought you wanted to talk," Kurt said almost out of breath.

"I lied," Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt back down. Kurt smiled around the kiss and bit Blaine's bottom lip. This resulted in a low growl from Blaine and he flipped them both over, so Blaine was now laying on top of Kurt. Kurt giggled and his boyfriend smiled down at him before attacking his mouth with his own, once again. Their tongues had a fight for dominance and they resorted to mapping out each others mouths. Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and pinned them above Kurt's head. Blaine placed one leg between Kurt's and pushed up against Kurt's crotch. Kurt moaned loud around Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's eyes blew open and he broke away from the kiss. Shit, Kurt had screwed up. He opened his eyes slowly and saw nothing but pupil in Blaine's. They were blown out, lust filled. Kurt almost moaned again at the sight. Blaine looked down at his own leg and pushed again against Kurt. This surprised Kurt and he let out another small moan, throwing his head back. Blaine took this advantage and placed his lips against Kurt's pale, long neck. He sucked and bit at it, most likely leaving a love bite. Kurt would bitch him out later for that. Right now, it felt too damn good.

"God, Blaine," Kurt groaned and squirmed under Blaine's lips on his neck. Blaine moved up and sucked on the sensitive skin below Kurt's jaw. Kurt's hands were still pinned above his head by Blaine's and not being able to touch him turned Kurt on even more. Unable to control himself, Kurt thrust his hips upwards until they connected with Blaines'. Blaine released his neck and let out a loud moan.

"Kurt," Blaine whined and released his hands. Kurt grinned and wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck, pulling him down for another sloppy kiss. They broke apart after a moment and Blaine panted, "D-Do you think we are going too f-fast?"

Kurt stilled his hands that were practically massaging Blaine's scalp, "Probably." It was true. They've been together for a week and here they were, basically dry humping on Blaine's bed. Kurt didn't care and this was so unlike him. It was usually him who stopped things, him who would never make the first move. Kurt was a different person when he was around Blaine. Blaine brought out a side of him that he didn't even know he had and he absolutely loved it.

"We've only been together a week," Blaine's voice sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Kurt.

"I know," Kurt replied in a deep, raspy voice, staring into those dark brown eyes above him.

"That voice. Stop it. I can't think." Kurt giggled at Blaine's mental debate. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. You can't resist me," Kurt bit his lip and raised his head until his lips found Blaine's ear and he whispered, "Can you?"

Blaine shivered and pushed down on Kurt, hard. Their crotches rubbed against each other as their lips met and the two teens let out small moans around each other. "You're the devil, you know that?"

"Sorry," Kurt batted his eyelashes innocently.

"No, you're not," Blaine smiled and pushed against Kurt again.

Kurt moaned, "No, I'm not at all."

The two set up a rhythm fairly quickly. Kurt thrust upwards as Blaine grind down. Beads of sweat were forming on Blaine's forehead and Kurt reached up and unbuttoned his Dalton blazer. Blaine nodded and sat up for a moment, taking off the blazer and throwing it across the room. Blaine was still panting heavily and Kurt loosened his tie. Kurt was getting closer to release as Blaine continued to grind down against him. Their mouths connected again Kurt let Blaine's tongue take over his.

Kurt felt Blaine's hardness against him once again and Kurt had to break apart from Blaine to let out a breathy moan. Kurt could feel the familiar tightness in his stomach, he could feel the heat running up his spine. "Blaine, I-I'm close."

"I know," Blaine arched his back, trying to get as close to Kurt as the clothes would let him. Kurt arched his back upwards, attempting the same thing.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed and his mouth fell open, head thrown back. It was the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen in his life and soon he was coming hard in his pants as well.

"God, Blaine!" Kurt shouted and Blaine thrust his hips down a few more times, milking them both through their release. Kurt fell limp and breathed shakily. Blaine rolled over and landed on his back on the bed, next to Kurt.

"Well, fuck," Blaine muttered, his voice incredibly lowered. Kurt smiled in bliss and looked over at his boyfriend who was just laying there staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe they just did that. They had just had their first sexual experience together, and if this was how good it felt, Kurt wasn't going to mind sharing many others together as well.

"I can't believe that just happened," Kurt muttered, just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"I know." Blaine looked over with a huge grin on his face. It was the toothy grin that looked like he was a little boy who had just won a prize at the fair. It was the grin that Kurt absolutely loved.

Kurt started to giggle. Blaine soon joined in with a loud laugh of his own. And as the two boys lay in Blaine's bed, laughing like idiots, Kurt started to feel more and more disgusting. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. But I really need to go shower before I throw up or something. I'm covered in sweat and well everything else."

"I totally get it. Go on!" Blaine continued laughing and Kurt stood up from the bed.

"Ew. It's worse when I stand up!" Kurt was surprised to hear Blaine laugh even louder. "It's not that funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Blaine practically screamed between laughs.

"You're an idiot," Kurt muttered and was pretty sure Blaine couldn't hear him over his own laughter. Kurt leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before basically sprinting out of his room and into his own.

Kurt slammed his door loudly and started to walk to the bathroom, throwing off his Dalton blazer on the way. "Hey!" Travis yelled loudly and Kurt jumped and turned to his friend who was laying on the floor with his feet up on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not the point. The point is is that you and Blaine totally just had sex." Travis waggled his eyebrows and smirked at Kurt from his upside-down state.

"We did not!"

"Well, it sure sounded like it." Kurt gasped. "Yeah, you two were moaning like whores in heat in there."

"Travis!" Kurt screamed at his friend.

"What? You were!" Travis whined like a five-year-old. "And I can smell the sex on you."

"Oh my goodness! We did not have sex! Now I need to go shower because my pants are filled with my own cum," Kurt talked fast and blushed, running to the bathroom. Travis' laugh echoed behind him.

"Way to go! Dry humping and coming in your pants like a boy going through puberty."

"Shut up!" Kurt slammed the bathroom door but grinned as he did so. Because, well, it was true after all.

Kurt came out of the shower and Travis was still laying in that awkward position. "I've got to say, Doll, I'm a bit jealous."

Kurt chuckled, drying his hair with a towel. He was standing in his boxers and after throwing the towel on the bed he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of oversized navy sweatpants. "Why would you be jealous?" Kurt pulled a simple white tee over his head next. Kurt and Travis always dressed in front of each other. Before Dalton, Kurt had swore he would never dress in front of his roommate. But Travis was Travis and they were so comfortable around each other, so Kurt did not care one bit.

"Well, because Sandro and I haven't even done that yet."

"No way!" Kurt yelled in shock. "He just told me today that you guys make out all the time!"

"Yeah, we do. But we have never made each other come before like that." Travis' tone was serious and sounded a bit disappointed.

"Wow, now I feel like a dirty slut," Kurt sighed and sat down on the floor next to Travis.

"You aren't! I just don't think Sandro is ready for that."

"Why wouldn't he be? He's Sandro." Kurt said it like that was explanation enough. Sandro was a pervert, always has been, always will be.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm a guy. He's never been with a guy before." Kurt understood that. He had just asked Sandro about it earlier. He remembered his cute remarks. Sandro was so in love with Travis. Kurt could tell, even if Sandro couldn't yet.

"You know, I just had a chat with him today about that," Kurt commented softly.

"Really?" Travis perked up and supported himself on his elbows, staring at Kurt.

Kurt smiled down at his dark-haired friend. "Yeah, you've got it all wrong. I'm pretty sure he's ready."

"What did he say?"

"I'm not telling you! But it was adorable."

"Come on, Kurt!" Travis begged. It was a rare occasion when Travis actually called Kurt by his real name.

"Fine," Travis started to cheer but Kurt cut him off, "If you tell me who Derek is."

Travis gasped and held his hand to his heart dramatically. "No way!"

Kurt smirked and smugly said, "Then I'm not telling you what he said."

"I hate you." Travis pouted and crossed his arms, his back falling against the floor. His feet were still resting on the bed.

"You love me." Kurt pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Travis stuck his tongue out like a child, "You love me more."

"How is all the blood not going to your head, laying like that?"

"It is." Kurt narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Well at least it's not all going to my dick, like yours."

Kurt stood up. "Oh my gosh! You are never letting me live this down, are you?"

"Nope," Travis replied smugly and Kurt groaned in frustration. "I didn't know you would be so loud, Doll. I always thought of you as a silent one. I was wrong. Hobbit gets pretty loud too."

"Travis! Shut up! I'm leaving." Kurt stood up and left his friend lying on the floor. He walked out the door and into the hallway. There, he found Sandro stepping out of his room as well.

"Hey, I heard you and Blaine having a pretty great time over there." Kurt blushed and was just about to retort when his door behind him swung open.

"Yeah, they came in their pants." Travis smirked.

"I heard," Sandro said, chin raised.

Kurt was a deep red, "Would you guys just shut up?" The two boys in question just smiled at him and Kurt had an idea. He grabbed Travis' arm with one hand and Sandro's arm with the other. He pushed them both into his open door harshly. "Travis, Sandro wants you. Sandro, Travis wants you. Now go crazy!" Kurt slammed the door then realized he had put them in his room instead of Sandro's. "Shit."

A moment of confusion and there Kurt was knocking on Blaine's door. "Come in!" Kurt opened the door and walked in slowly. Blaine was standing on his stage, looking over some sheet music. "Kurt!"

"Hey, Blaine. Are you busy?"

"No, of course not. I was just looking over my solo for Sectionals." Blaine smiled and put down the sheet music.

Kurt's voice became quiet, "Well, can I ask a favor?"

"Duh," Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that sass, Blaine Anderson." Kurt scolded teasingly.

Blaine chuckled and walked down from the stage over to Kurt. "Sorry."

"No, you're not. Anyways, I was wondering," Kurt paused, "I was wondering if I could sleep here, tonight?" The question flew out of Kurt's mouth, fast and jumbled.

"Of course!" Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and squeezed him tight. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, he would never ever get sick of saying that.

"Thank you. Travis and Sandro may be going at it in my room." Kurt's voice was muffled against Blaine's neck.

"Like going at it, going at it?" Blaine asked, breaking apart from the hug.

"Um, not sure. I didn't stick around to find out. They both heard us earlier," Kurt blushed. "They were probably both hot and bothered and they both want each other so I pushed them into my room and shut the door. Then I realized it was my room."

Blaine laughed at the story, only looking slightly embarrassed about them being overheard. "Well, of course you can sleep here."

"Thanks." Of course, 'sleep here' meant sharing the same bed and Kurt falling asleep with Blaine's arms wrapped around him. Kurt had a feeling he could get used to falling asleep like that. It was perfect. The way Blaine's breath felt on Kurt's neck. The way their hands intertwined in front of Kurt. The way Blaine's body fit perfectly into ever nook of Kurt's. Kurt wanted to sleep like this every single night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:****I am deeply sorry for the wait. Our family has recently suffered from a loss and I just wasn't up to writing. I finished this entire chapter in a day so I hope it's okay. I am quite fond of it. I hope you enjoy it. & I love hearing all your reviews so please keep them coming. =)  
><strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

Kurt woke up and found Blaine's head resting on his chest. Kurt looked down and smiled at the still-sleeping boy. He tangled his fingers through his curls and sighed happily. This is where Kurt wanted to be. Kurt wanted to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life. For the first time in his life, Kurt felt like this is where he was supposed to be.

But of course good things didn't last forever and soon Kurt had to make a run to the bathroom. Kurt gently slipped out from under Blaine and guided his head to the pillow. Blaine made a soft grunt but grabbed onto the pillow and snuggled it to his face. Kurt smiled and walked into the bathroom as quietly as possible.

Kurt was washing his hands and splashed some water in his face to wake himself up and feel refreshed. This was hard to do without his moisturizer routine but Kurt wasn't going to risk going back to his room to get it. Kurt dried his face with a small towel and looked in the mirror. Kurt was surprised to see the joy in his own eyes. They wandered down to his neck and saw a good-sized, round purple bruise. Kurt gasped and leaned across the counter, getting as close to the mirror as possible without smashing into it. Yes, it's what he thought it was. A hickey. He white-knuckled the counter and screamed, "Blaine!" Kurt had forgotten all about this yesterday after their little 'experience'. That means he had talked to Travis and Sandro with this huge thing on his neck. He was going to kill Blaine.

Kurt marched out of the bathroom and right to the bed where Blaine was still sleeping. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled at the sleepy figure. He didn't care if he woke him. Blaine deserved it.

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

"Blaine Warbler! Look what you did!" Kurt pointed fiercely at his neck. Blaine squinted open one eye. Kurt leaned down closer to him. Blaine just smiled this half-smile and closed his eyes again.

"Don't you dare smile about this!" Kurt smacked him lightly in the shoulder.

"Good morning," Blaine mumbled and inched further down into his bed, under the blankets.

"And don't you good morning me either! You know this is going to take a lot of make-up to cover it up, if that even works." Kurt crossed his arms defiantly and watched as Blaine picked his head up ever so slightly from the pillow.

Blaine squinted his eyes open and stared at Kurt, "Well, if I remember correctly, you started it. Now, please, come back to bed. It's Saturday."

"But-"

"I miss you," Blaine cut him off and pouted a bit, batting his long, dark eyelashes up at Kurt.

"Ugh, fine!" Kurt pulled the blankets back a little and slid into the bed beside Blaine.

Blaine sighed happily and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, resting his head against Kurt's chest once more."I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Shut up." Kurt dipped his head down and breathed in. Kurt would never get used to that earthy yet clean smell that was all Blaine. Lying in his bed, with Blaine wrapped around him, Kurt was surrounded by it and he loved every second of it. It smelled like home, where Kurt belonged in this huge world. Kurt would give hell to Blaine about the hickey later.

Hours later, Blaine's door opened with a loud bang. Kurt shot up in a sitting position and saw Travis enter the room enthusiastically, "Get your asses out of bed! It's nearly noon!" Kurt groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Go away!" Kurt whined and pulled the blankets over his head. Blaine was stirring slightly next to him.

"I would let you rest, but Sectionals is in a week and we have to practice," Travis' voice became quieter and quieter as he made his way back out of the room and shut the door.

Kurt poked Blaine in the side, still underneath the covers, "This is what you get for never locking your door!"

Blaine chuckled and pulled back the covers from Kurt's head. "We have Sectionals in a week, we do need to practice."

"I know something else we can practice instead." Kurt grinned and started to place soft kisses at the base of Blaine's neck and sucking gently on the collarbone revealed from the v-neck. Blaine moaned softly and threw his head back. Kurt smirked and traveled further up, biting the tender skin under Blaine's jaw.

"_Kurt_," Blaine practically whined. "We need to-"

Blaine's was cut off by his door being thrown open again and this time it was Sandro, "Anderson! Stop moaning like a little whore and get your ass out of bed! We have practice in thirty minutes!"

Kurt blushed and giggled, his lips unattached themselves from Blaine's neck with a loud pop. Sandro waggled his eyebrows suggestively and left the room, closing the door behind him. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt. There was such adoration and amazement in those hazel eyes and it made Kurt's heart swell. No one had ever looked at him like that before. It was as if Kurt was the most interesting thing in the world. Blaine's eyes sparkled and that huge toothy grin spread over his face. Kurt just smiled as Blaine placed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. It was such a peaceful calm and Kurt never wanted it to end until a sudden thought struck him.

Kurt's eyes snapped open connecting with Blaines'."Oh my God, Blaine! We only have thirty minutes and I have this huge thing on my neck!" Kurt clasped his hand over his neck and practically leaped out of bed rushing to the door. "Sorry, I will see you in thirty!" Kurt turned to see Blaine chuckling softly and slowly climbing out of bed. Kurt smiled and rushed out of the room.

After a long time of panicking and wasting insane amounts of make-up Kurt finally thought, s_crew it_, and went with a nice scarf. Half-way through practice Kurt realized it was a stupid idea as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. They had been practicing their dancing for an hour and Kurt just couldn't handle it anymore. During a break he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and threw it on a couch in the Warblers' hall.

"Getting a little warm?" Blaine came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

"A little," Kurt admitted and Blaine let go of him moving in front of him, holding out a water bottle. "Thank you." Kurt took it and drank generously. The water instantly cooling him.

"Nice love bite," Sandro laughed as he walked past them over to where Travis was sitting on the ground. That boy had a major thing for floors. That is where he was always sitting even when there was a perfectly good chair right next to him. Kurt just shook his head and laughed. He wasn't going to get mad at Sandro for the remark, it wasn't worth it. Even though Kurt would never ever admit this to anyone, he kinda liked being marked. It showed everyone that he was Blaine's. Kurt secretly wanted to mark up Blaine to show everyone that he was his, but Kurt decided not to share that creepy piece of information with his boyfriend of just one week.

Kurt watched as Sandro walked over and affectionately ran his fingers through Travis' hair. The dark-haired boy laughed, reaching up to grab Sandro's hand and pulled him down to the floor. Sandro laughed loudly as he fell nearly on top of Travis. Travis laced their fingers together as Sandro lay on the floor, his head in Travis' lap. Kurt smiled as he watched the two. There was such a strong sparkle in each on of their eyes, as if Travis was Sandro's whole world and vice versa. Blaine turned around to see what Kurt was looking at and smiled at the couple as well.

"Amazing," Blaine muttered. Kurt turned his head to him and raised an eyebrow. "Just, them. They have known each other for years yet just realized they were perfect for each other. Soulmates, even."

"You believe in soulmates?" Kurt asked softly, looking back at the couple in front of them who now had their eyes closed humming together and just enjoying each others company.

"I do. Do you?" Blaine asked gingerly and Kurt took a moment to think. Were Blaine and Kurt soulmates? The thought had crossed his mind when Kurt had first met the boy. He instantly knew that Blaine was the guy that Kurt wanted. Kurt didn't even know if Blaine was gay yet, but Kurt had wanted him. He had felt that connection from the moment he sang Teenage Dream. Did that mean they were soulmates? Was there even soulmates to begin with? Kurt didn't know for sure. He could only hope.

"Maybe." Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Blaine quirked his lips up in a soft smile and gently placed a peck on Kurt's lips.

"Break's over!" Wes called and Kurt rolled his eyes and broke away from Blaine. "Time to practice!"

"More like, time to sweat my balls off!" Sandro yelled grumpily as he stood up from his spot on the floor, pulling Travis up quickly afterward. Travis giggled at the joke, Kurt and Blaine laughed loudly while the Council just gave them all death glares.

"Didn't you do that last night?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt gasped beside him and slapped him on the arm, hard. "What was that for?"

"You can't just go around saying stuff like that!"

"They do. All the time!" Blaine whined.

"That is not the point!" Kurt turned back to Travis and Sandro, "Anyways, did you?" Kurt waggled his eyebrows and laughed at Blaine's face. His mouth was wide open. Kurt swore he heard him mutter the word, hypocrite, under his breath.

"No, we didn't. We can control ourselves unlike you two." Sandro smiled at Kurt and Blaine. "We just made out. That was it."

"Well you're boring," Kurt muttered and rolled his eyes turning around ready to face practice. This time all the Warblers would be able to see his neck. Whatever, it didn't matter. Everyone knew he was Blaine's now.

A week later, the Warblers were at Sectionals. It was almost time for them to perform. Kurt and Blaine were singing a duet. Kurt was hyperventilating. Blaine was laughing at him, _laughing at him. _"You uttter one more chuckle and you are going to die, Blaine Warbler!" Kurt yelled and Blaine instantly shut up, biting his bottom lip. Kurt wanted to walk over and ravish him. Woah, he was having mixed emotions right now. "Calm down, Hummel. You are fine." Kurt whispered to himself.

"Oh, Kurt. You are going to be amazing!" Blaine placed hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled down at him and Blaine cupped his face with both hands and pulled Kurt into a strong, close-mouthed kiss. "Don't worry about it. I'm here for you." Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"I can do this. I'm Kurt Fucking Hummel!" Blaine let out a loud, hearty laugh.

"Hey! You two are being adorably obnoxious. We have a show to put on. Let's go!" Sandro walked past them quickly and made his way to the back of the stage.

Kurt took a deep breath and followed him, Blaine close behind. The Warblers stood in their formation behind the heavy, dark red, satin curtain."We now present to you, from Westerville, Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The announcer's voice boomed from the speakers. The red curtain rose and Kurt started to shake. He was absolutely terrified. Blaine placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kurt breathed deeply and smiled at his boyfriend. Blaine smiled back and two single spotlights shone on the stage in front of them. The Warblers were completely in the dark, all the audience could see were their silhouettes.

The music started to play and Blaine stepped into the first spotlight towards the right. Kurt and the other Warblers started to hum the tune as Blaine started to sing.

_You say "I love you boy"  
>But I know you lie.<br>I trust you all the same  
>And I don't know why.<em>

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped into the spotlight, next to Blaine and started to sing.

_'Cause when my back is turned,  
>My bruises shine.<br>Our broken fairytale,  
>So hard to hide.<em>

This time Kurt and Blaine sang together, staring into one another eyes. Kurt glanced towards the audience and just barely saw the New Directions sitting there. The biggest grins were plastered on their face and Kurt started to smile as he sang, calming down substantially. He looked back to Blaine who was smiling as well as they continued to sing.

_I still believe,  
>It's you and me<br>__till the end of time._

Kurt heard the Warblers join in. They were one big harmonizing working machine. They sounded beautiful and Kurt knew they were going to come out on top of this competition, he could feel it as they sang the chorus together.

_When we collide we come together,  
>If we don't, we'll always be apart.<br>I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
>When you hit me, hit me hard.<em>

When Kurt and Blaine sang again, they alternated lines. They were close now, singing to each other. Kurt just wanted to wrap his arms around Blaine and kiss him but knew he could not. He didn't want to risk losing the competition. So instead he looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and sang with all his heart.

_'Cause you said hello,  
>It's where the going get's hard,<br>Our future is far,  
>Many of horror<br>Our future's far,  
>Many of horror<br>Our future is far,  
>Many of horror<em>

They rounded out the song with one last chorus. The Warblers were one as they sang the final words. Blaine rose his hand and stroked Kurt's cheek lovingly before turning back to the crowd and belting out the last chorus with Kurt. 

When we collide we come together,  
>If we don't we'll always be apart.<br>I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.  
>When you hit me, hit me hard.<p>

The Warblers finished their set and the audience applauded wildly. Kurt and Blaine, hand-in-hand, bowed to the audience with the Warblers and they all rushed off stage. Laughter filled the air back stage and the Warblers were all smiling brightly. Kurt and Blaine were still connected by their intertwined fingers. Blaine reached up with his other hand and wrapped it around Kurt's neck pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. Kurt had to break away because he was smiling so wide.

"I really wanted to do that during our duet," Blaine attempted to speak over the loud boys.

"I know how you feel," Kurt replied and dipped down for a quick peck. As soon as they broke away Kurt felt someone tackling him from the side. He yelped a bit and looked down and saw Rachel smiling up at him.

Kurt grinned at her as she yelled, "Oh my God! You were fantastic! That duet was amazing!" She turned to Blaine, "You were awesome!" Blaine muttered a bashful thanks and Kurt just squeezed the girl tightly.

"Damn boy!" Mercedes' voice filled the air. Kurt looked over Rachel's head and saw his dramatic friend making her way over to them. Rachel promptly let go of Kurt and he pulled Mercedes in for a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Cedes!"

"Well you have only visited me one time since you transferred and that was only to talk about your lover boy all damn day!" Kurt blushed and Blaine started chuckling next to him. Mercedes turned her attention to the laughing boy, letting go of Kurt. "And that brings me to you." Blaine looked frantically at Kurt, who just shrugged his shoulders. Mercedes pointed a finger at Blaine's chest, "If you ever hurt my boy I will break every bone in your short little body."

Blaine gulped visibly, "I will never ever hurt Kurt. I promise." Mercedes stared at him for a long time before she finally nodded and backed away from the terrified boy. Kurt's heart swelled at the words and he beamed at his boyfriend. Kurt linked their arms together and laced their fingers between one another.

"What is it over here? Homoexplosion?" Puck's rough voice was right next to Kurt suddenly. Kurt glared at the mohawked boy. "Just kidding. I miss having you around." Kurt rose an eyebrow, "Well you know, someone needs to be there to put Rachel in her place." Kurt laughed loudly and Rachel glared at the both of them.

"Puck!" Blaine exclaimed and untangled himself from Kurt.

"Blaine!" Puck practically launched himself at the shorter boy, pulling him in for a tight 'man-hug'.

Mercedes and Rachel looked at Kurt with an odd expression on their faces. Kurt just simply stated, "Bromance." They nodded their heads, understanding.

"Hey now, don't be taking Doll's man away from him." Travis shuffled over and Kurt smiled at his friend.

"Wait, what? Who the hell is Doll?" Puck said still in a close hug with Blaine.

"Kurt," Travis simply said and then gestured between Puck and Blaine.

"Sorry, we were having a moment." Puck said, breaking away from Blaine at last. "And you would be?"

"Oh, right!" Kurt jumped, remembering that they have never met his new friends. "Puck, this is Travis. Travis, this is Puck."

"What kind of name is Puck?"

"A nickname," Kurt replied before Puck could jump in.

"I like nicknames." Travis stated.

"We know," Kurt and Blaine said together and laughed before rolling their eyes at their friend.

Kurt felt the need to explain as everyone was giving him a very odd look, "He gives everyone and everything nicknames. I'm Doll or sometimes Porcelain Baby. Blaine is Hobbit." Kurt smiled as Puck burst out laughing.

"I like that kid. The name fit's Blaine perfectly!" Blaine hit Puck hard in the arm. "Ow, you fucker!"

"Boys, play nice." Rachel warned and introduced herself to Travis, "Hello. I'm Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you. You have a very nice voice. You also have incredible bone structure, much like myself. We would make gorgeous and talented children." Of course this was all said in one breath and Travis was wide-eyed, probably terrified.

"Um, Rach." Kurt grabbed her shoulders and coaxed her away from Travis. "He plays for my team."

Rachel's mood fell immediately, "Shoot."

Travis was still eyeing the girl as Sandro sauntered towards them. "Hey everyone! This is Sandro." Kurt announced loudly. He introduced Sandro to everyone and then, "Sandro is Travis'-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence. Did Sandro want to be introduced as Travis' boyfriend? Did he care? Kurt wasn't too sure about the whole subject and he was at a loss for words. Kurt looked over at Blaine frantically, who just shrugged.

"Boyfriend." Sandro supplied. "I'm Travis' boyfriend." Travis, Kurt and Blaine all stared at him, shocked. Then Kurt saw Travis smiled brightly at his boyfriend. Sandro smiled back and snaked an arm around his waist. Travis leaned into the touch.

"You?" Puck asked. Oh, gosh. Please, no. Kurt pleaded in his head. Puck did not need to start anything right now. "You're gay?"

Sandro whipped his head around to glare at the person asking the question. "I don't like labels."

"Well you like men," Puck pointed out raising one of those dark eyebrows of his. Kurt cringed at the direction this conversation was going.

"I like _a _man. It's different." Sandro said defensively. Kurt could begin to see him getting angry. He saw Travis wrap his arm around Sandro's shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"How?" Puck asked, stepping towards the blonde boy.

"I used to be all for vagina and now I want his dick." Sandro stated crudely, jutting his thumb in Travis' direction who was blushing madly.

Puck snorted. "Interesting." He backed off, obviously he was satisfied with the answer. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't need fighting right now, not when everyone was so happy.

"Be nice to Hawk." Travis told Sandro sternly.

"He started it!" Sandro argued back like a child.

"Hawk?" Puck asked, curiously.

"Yep! That is your new name whether you like it or not!" Travis hummed happily and wrapped both arms around Sandro's waist.

Puck stared at him for a moment before laughing loudly. For a second, everyone stared at each other and then began to laugh as well. They were going to be an amazing group of friends, Kurt could feel it.

At the end of the day, both the Wablers and the New Directions were making it to Regionals and Kurt couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. Of course his happiness was short lived because as soon as they were all back stage celebrating Sandro shouted out, "South House party tonight! All Warblers and New Directions are welcome!" Everyone cheered and Kurt groaned loudly. Not again.


End file.
